Circle of Arms
by Hic iacet Mori
Summary: To the twice-orphaned, it was his panacea, a precious gift that heralded the hope of a new life; to the broken child, it was his salvation, a precious treasure that vanquished the pains of an old life—may this circle be enough to heal each other.
1. Circle 01

**A/N: **Reposted for _Hime_ and _January_. I wouldn't be surprised if they managed to coerce the world into submission someday, haha.

_ September 25, 2012_

* * *

**Circle of Arms  
**

_by Hic Iacet Mori_

* * *

_Once upon a time, there lived a little boy who was noisy and loud._

* * *

He was the quiet child at the back, the dark shadow that no one wanted to be around with. The other kids always shied away from him—as if they knew he was _different_, as if they thought that being with him would infect them with his _difference_. It didn't help that he was a very timid child and that the only people he had been around since he was an infant were his family.

But now, that family was gone.

* * *

_He was loud and noisy but he was always alone. He always watched the other boys and girls in the big house play together because no one wanted to play with him—he looked too different from them and they could sense a deeper difference from him, so they stayed away._

* * *

There were days when the misery and grief were too much for small shoulders to bear. There were days when the comfort of his idolized niisan was not enough. There were days when he hated everyone. There were days when he wanted to disappear. There were days when he thought that it didn't matter anymore because to the others, he had disappeared already.

There were days when it was harder not to cry.

* * *

_And because they could only smile when he stayed away, he just got himself out of the way and watched among the cover of the leaves._

* * *

Then one day, he felt warm arms circling around him.

And he let himself go.

* * *

_One day, the man who was always walking around the big house called him. He told the little boy to pack his clothes because he would be living somewhere else from now on._

* * *

His niisan dropped him off his kindergarten room, murmuring a promise of picking him up himself. It was enough to make him feel almost happy—his niisan was too busy studying and working for them, and it was always Kaka-jichan who picked him up from school—and he couldn't wait for school to end so he could spend more time with his niisan. He walked to the back of his room, imagining what he and his niisan would play later that he didn't even notice when the other kids stepped away like they always did. When the sensei called out his name, he raised his little hand with more energy than he had ever shown in months. Sensei smiled at him before asking them all to be quiet so they could start their activities.

He stared dreamily outside the window, thinking of ways of making his tired niisan smile again. He broke away from his daydreams when he heard something that sounded like a stampede of baby cows, which was quickly followed by excited squeals and yells from his classmates.

"Wow, pretty!"

"... So cool!"

"Ne, ne, will you stay with us today?"

"Will you read me a story, please?"

"Can I hug you?"

* * *

_The little boy began to cry and begged to stay, promising that he won't play pranks anymore, that he would be really **really** quiet when he chewed his food and walked around and slept on his bed—the man just shook his head and told the little boy that from now on, a mother and a father would take care of him._

* * *

He perked up when he heard an unfamiliar low laughter—it was warm and comforting and it wrapped around him, like his favorite blue blanket that his niisan had bought for him. He tried to peek from his seat, tilting his head from side to side to catch a glimpse of the laughing person, but his classmates were blocking his sight. He curled his little fists in frustration—his classmates were mean and annoying but his niisan told him not to pick a fight with _anyone_—and started to open his mouth. He was ready to make a sound for the first time in the classroom but the yell didn't come out, because just as he opened his mouth, the laughing person stood up from the crowd of his classmates.

His plump lips hang open in awe at the prettiest person he had ever seen. In the six years that he had lived, he had never seen someone who looked so colorful, so bright, so—so _happy._ All he remembered were black hair and white skin, or silver hair from Kaka-jichan. And he had never seen someone look at him like—like seeing him made them very, very happy.

"Hello!"

* * *

_Now the little boy knew what a mother and a father was, so his crying stopped and a shocked look appeared on his face. A mother and a father were what everyone in the big house wanted to have—the man always tell stories of a mother and a father who loved their children and kept them safe and gave them clothes and toys and their own rooms. The little boy now didn't know if he would be happy or sad, so he laughed as he cried instead._

* * *

He didn't need to look around—he already knew that the pretty person was talking to him. He was the only one left sitting on his chair after all, and all of his classmates were now looking at him.

He tried to say something back but he couldn't, and it wasn't because his niisan always reminded him to never talk to strangers. He closed his mouth then opened it again, and he tried to say something again, but nothing would come out and he was ready to cry. He looked down instead, his cheeks and ears glowing a hot pink.

The pretty person laughed again—the laughter rumbled all the way inside his small body and he didn't feel bad that the pretty person was laughing. He glanced up timidly, and his blush deepened when he saw the person _smile_.

The other boys and girls began yelling to get the pretty person's attention back to them, with a handful of his classmates glaring at him in childish jealousy. He shrunk deeper in his seat when the pretty person looked away from him and began talking to the others.

"Maa, maa, sit down so I can tell you a story! Do you want that?"

Amidst a chorus of agreements—which he found himself echoing softly in his seat—the pretty person nodded with a big smile.

"But first of all, call me Naruto-oniichan. I'll be helping Yamada-sensei so if you need anything, you can come to me, na?"

_"Hai!"_

Naruto-oniichan gave a happier smile and raised his fist. "Yatta! Now who wants to listen to the story of _Gama Sennin_?"

He didn't realize that he had jumped in his seat once along with his classmates.

* * *

_The man told the little boy that he would live with a mother and a father for a year, to obey them and make them happy so they would want him to live with them always. The little boy nodded eagerly, still sobbing and sniffling and smiling, then ran into his cubbyhole and packed his clothes and his frog wallet with many dirty coins. The other boys and girls ignored him as he laughed and cried and said bye-bye, and soon a mother and a father came to take him and the last thing he saw was the big house tree waving leaves in goodbye._

* * *

Naruto-oniichan was very kind. He talked to all of them like they were big kids, and he played with them and gave them cookies and what they needed anytime they asked him for it, like pencils or crayons or markers. Naruto-oniichan didn't get angry when some of his classmates forgot to use their indoor voice, and he didn't get mad when some of his classmates cried. He didn't even yell when some of his classmates fought with each other—he would just shake his head with a really sad face and his classmates would stop.

He wanted to come to Naruto-oniichan like his classmates did, but he was too shy and too afraid that he would be turned away because he was _different_. Naruto-oniichan must have noticed it already—his classmates always had a mother or a father to pick them up, while he only had Kaka-jichan or sometimes Niisan to get him. He used to have a mother and a father, but he didn't have them anymore.

He was different.

And he was alone.

All his classmates had left already with a mother or a father or both. He was alone, waiting for his niisan to pick him up. Niisan had promised that they would eat in a restaurant today—today was an important day, his niisan had said so. But he had been waiting for a long time already and it was getting really really cold. He tried hard not to shiver, his eyes watching as the wind carried the colorful leaves away. He bravely ignored the cold—he wasn't a little boy anymore, and he shouldn't let something stupid like a wind make him shake.

"Sasuke-chan?"

* * *

_Now he knew he was really happy. The big house tree leaves were falling—it was his birthday! As he smiled, he thought that having a mother and a father was the best birthday gift **ever**._

* * *

He whipped his head to the direction of the voice, before his eyes widened and abruptly dropped. It was pretty Naruto-oniichan, and he looked so pretty with the sun setting behind him and making his gold hair look—golder. He glanced up shyly, his cheeks getting warmer as Naruto-oniichan walked to him.

"Hey, why are you alone?"

Naruto-oniichan talked to him everyday, but he talked to everyone everyday too. But this time, there was no one else around and he had to answer. There was no one else around and he could _try_ to answer.

"A-Anou—Niisan—" he stuttered and he ended up blushing harder. That's why he was afraid to talk. He couldn't talk like his niisan or his classmates or pretty Naruto-oniichan.

"Ah..." Naruto-oniichan said, nodding. He broke into a smile. "We'll wait for Niisan together, na, Sasuke-chan?"

His cheeks were bright red as he nodded jerkily. Naruto-oniichan sat down beside him and shrugged off his backpack, took off his shoes, then dipped his feet on the cold water.

"Itai, so cold!" Naruto-oniichan exclaimed. He leaned back on his arms and closed his eyes, humming happily as the wind played with his hair.

His dark eyes looked at Naruto-oniichan shyly. He was—he felt—_glad,_ that Naruto-oniichan was beside him, that he didn't go away because he was different or—or that he didn't laugh because he was alone. His classmates always stuck their tongues out when their mother or father picked them up, and sometimes they made faces when their mother or father or Sensei wasn't looking.

His chubby fists clenched—his eyes felt hot, like it was burning. But he wasn't sad. Yes, he was always sad because he didn't have a father or a mother anymore; he was always sad because he didn't see Niisan sometimes; he was always sad because his classmates didn't like him—but he wasn't sad_ now_. So why did his eyes felt hot?

Then, warm arms circled around him.

His dark eyes widened.

"It will be alright."

* * *

_They reached a pretty white house before night came, and the mother and father introduced the little boy to their twin sons. The bigger boys gave him twin bright smiles and said they'd play tomorrow and that they'd share a room together. This made the little boy really happy, and he made sure to be not so noisy when eating during dinner so the twin boys and the mother and the father would like him even more._

* * *

And then, and then he was_ crying_.

His small body shook with heartbroken sobs and his throat screamed with heartsick grief. He wasn't supposed to cry like that—no child is _supposed_ to cry like that—but he hadn't cried since his kaasan and tousan died last year. He had kept it all inside him—he wanted to be strong for his niisan and Kaka-jichan, wanted to be strong so Kaasan and Tousan would come back. He wanted to believe that everything could still change. _Would_ change.

But exactly a year later, they still hadn't come back.

After a long time, his sobs abated into hiccups. His eyes were scratchy and red and they _hurt_, and it felt like the air was _burning_ when he breathed. But he felt so—so _light_, and he felt so warm and—and _safe_ with Naruto-oniichan after he cried.

He gasped in horror. He _cried_, and in front of Naruto-oniichan too! Naruto-oniichan might think that he was a crybaby, and that he wasn't as cool as Niisan!

"Y'okay now?"

He couldn't raise his head so he nodded in shame instead. His eyes shot up when a hand dropped on his hair, ruffling it. He closed his dark eyes, feeling like a cat and strangely—

"It's okay to cry."

—strangely _happy_.

"If you want to cry, just come to Naruto-oniichan, na, _Sasuke-oujichan_?"

His dark eyes widened as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Naruto-oniichan called him a _prince_! Even when his snot and tears were on his orange shirt!

"Aww, you're so cute!"

He felt so happy as arms circled him again. When another wind blew past them and he was unable to control his shiver anymore, Naruto-oniichan pulled back to look at him. His eyes widened. Naruto-oniichan's eyes—they're_ blue!_

He didn't know anyone with _blue eyes_ before.

"Na, oujichan, you're getting cold. Do you want hot chocolate?"

He nodded eagerly, smiling happily when he saw himself nodding in the blue eyes. "Un!"

Naruto-oniichan stood up and took his bag and shoes. Then, he crouched in front of him and smiled. "But before that, I'll tell you a secret. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

_Oh wow, a secret! But..._ He asked, hesitant. "N-Not even Niisan, or—or Kaka-jichan?"

Naruto-oniichan shook his head, then winked. "It'd just be our secret. So, do you promise?"

His face was too serious for a child when he raised his pinky finger. "Un."

His expression turned to surprise when Naruto-oniichan gently pulled his hand down back to his side. "I only need your word, oujichan. A man's word is enough."

His dark eyes lit up as his chest puffed out unconsciously, his cheeks a delighted pink. "Un! Sasuke-chan is a man!"

Naruto-oniichan nodded happily, and he basked in the approval in the bright blue eyes. "So my secret is—"

He nodded slowly as he leaned closer.

"Otouto."

* * *

_Many weeks passed and he slowly became unhappy. The bigger boys liked to push him around and they hurt him when he couldn't do what they wanted him to do, so he began to play pranks on the bigger boys to get back at them until the mother and the father were unhappy with him too. Then, one day, the father hit him with a belt because the bigger boys had bruises on their faces—he begged the father to believe him that he didn't do it because they had locked him in the attic, but the father wouldn't listen and hit him harder for saying that his sons were liars._

* * *

He jumped up in surprise and turned around quickly. For the first time _ever_, he wasn't so happy to see his niisan.

"Ah. Sasuke-oujichan, is he your oniisan?"

"H-Hai."

Naruto-oniichan stepped forward and extended his hand. There was a smile on his face as his blue eyes curved shut. "Hello. I'm Naruto. I help in Sasuke-chan's class."

"Hn." He watched his niisan take Naruto-oniichan's hand and they shook hands. They looked so grown-up and cool! "Uchiha Itachi." His niisan glanced at him with a little curve on his lips. He smiled back—his niisan seemed happy today. "Thank you for watching over Sasuke. We'll be going now."

He began to step back. Naruto-oniichan hadn't said the secret yet! But he couldn't move back anymore because pretty oniichan's hand was stopping him.

"Na, Uchiha-san? Can I talk to oujichan a moment?"

"Hn."

Blue eyes appeared right in front of him when Naruto-oniichan knelt down. He felt his cheeks heat up when he saw the pretty smile. Hands curved on his ears and he leaned forward eagerly, understanding the movement.

_"Today's my birthday."_

Naruto-oniichan drew back and winked. He mouthed _"Hi—mi—tsu"_ and grinned.

_Secret._

He's so cool!

* * *

_Soon after that, the mother and the father returned the little boy to the man in the big house. The little boy was taken by another mother and father, and for three years the little boy learned that there are different kinds of mothers and fathers._

* * *

For the first time _ever_, he couldn't keep still in his seat as he waited for his classmates to leave. He ignored some of the bigger boys who taunted him again—_why can't they just leave already?_—and the girls who looked at him beneath their bangs before pretending they weren't staring. But some of his classmates were still around Naruto-oniichan, asking about stupid stuff that he wouldn't even think about. The hand in his pocket kept closing and opening and his body wouldn't stop shaking, and his mouth wouldn't stop pulling down like he was about to cry. Gah, he's so nervous!

The others left.

Finally!

The other kids left and it was just him and Naruto-oniichan. Naruto-oniichan hadn't noticed him yet so he sharply nodded to himself—_you can do this!_—and stood up straight—_really really straight, like Niisan!_—and walked until he reached the front of the classroom. Naruto-oniichan was arranging their books in the cabinet so he couldn't see him. He swallowed.

_Go go go! You can do it Sasuke-chan!_

"Na—Naruto-oniichan... e-eto—"

He saw Naruto-oniichan stop before slowly turning around. Naruto-oniichan frowned a little, with eyes looking at him with concern. "Oujichan? Why're you still here?"

He felt himself blush at the nickname—Naruto-oniichan hadn't called him with that name even _once_ the whole day, and he thought Naruto-oniichan would never call him that again. He looked down, his shyness overcoming him once again. The hand in his pocket closed once more, making a fist. Why, why was he so _stupid_ and _weird_?

"You can tell me anything, na?" Naruto-oniichan said. He nodded his head quickly, like his head was going to fall off. He felt his ears burn hot when Naruto-oniichan placed a hand on his head, like yesterday. "Just tell me when you're ready."

He looked up, his dark eyes wide as he chewed on his bottom lip. He felt something grow warm in him when Naruto-oniichan smiled at him. Naruto-oniichan's eyes were so _blue_, and—and he's so pretty with his nice gold-gold hair and his cat whiskers, and he looked so so _cool_ and _happy_ and _kind_, and—and he _talked_ to him, and he was talking to him again!—and he even shared his secret with him! Naruto-oniichan was so—

"I'm just here."

_So nice..._

He nodded again, braver this time. Before he lost his courage, he quickly drew his hand out of his pocket and forced something on Naruto-oniichan's big hand.

"For you!" he squeaked out, his eyes round and wide and shocked and his cheeks bright bright red. He quickly scooted to the door and flung it open, and ran outside the classroom because he was scared, and slumped down because he felt weak, and panted for breath because there was no air. Despite everything, he had a big smile on his face.

He couldn't believe it... He couldn't believe he did it!

His palms landed on his chubby cheeks—_they're so hot!_—but he couldn't stop smiling. He did it! He really really did it!

He peeked at the side of the door. Naruto-oniichan was still crouching in front of the blackboard, his eyes looking at his hand. He bit his bottom lip, feeling his eyes sting with disappointment. Didn't Naruto-oniichan like it? Didn't he like Sasuke-chan anymore?

Then, a soft smile appeared on Naruto-oniichan's lips.

And he felt—

"Ah, oujichan..."

—so warm and happy.


	2. Circle 02

_October 2, 2012_

* * *

**Circle of Arms  
**

_by Hic Iacet Mori_

* * *

_On the third year, on his birthday, when colorful leaves were falling from trees, he found the mother and the father he had dreamed of before. He called the mother Kaachan and the father Touchan, and they became a** family**._

* * *

"Maa, you seemed happy today, Sasuke-chan."

"Un!" he replied as his head bounced up and down once, twice, thrice. He watched from his chair as Kaka-jichan took onigiri out of the fridge, and he flashed a big smile when Kaka-jichan added tomatoes on his plate.

"When will Niisan come home?" he asked when his mouth wasn't full anymore. Chew food thoroughly, and then swallow, and then talk—Kaasan said that talking when the mouth is full is _bad_.

"Itachi had to do overtime today. But he would be back in time for dinner. That good?" Kaka-jichan asked.

"Un," he said.

"So..." He looked up, a rice bit clinging on a chubby cheek as he tilted his head to the side to get a good look—Kaka-jichan was so tall, even taller than Niisan!—and waited expectantly. Kaka-jichan's weird eyes with different colors curved shut. "Did you give your present to Naruto-oniichan?"

A rosy blush bloomed on his cheeks as he stuttered. "U-Un."

"So cute, Sasuke-chan," Kaka-jichan sang. A big hand shot out to mess his hair and he pouted. Kaka-jichan shouldn't be doing that to his hair anymore—he was a big boy! "You really like Naruto-oniichan, na?"

He brightened up. "H-Hai! Naruto-oniichan is so pretty and cool, and-and he's really good at drawing and he's so nice—and-and-and he has really blue eyes and it feels really really nice when he laughs!"

"Really?"

"Un!" he nodded with a bigger smile and greater vigor, "And... And it was really happy and warm here—" he placed a hand over his chest, "—when Naruto-oniichan _hugged_ me."

Kaka-jichan cupped his chin. It was the thinking pose, he thought. He liked to do it too. "Maa... does Sasuke-chan like Naruto-oniichan?"

"Un!" He couldn't stop nodding enough to show just how _much_. "I like Naruto-oniichan!"

Then Kaka-jichan grinned. "O-ho, Sasuke-chan has a _crush_!"

"_Iyan!_" he shrieked, his face becoming as red as his tomato. "I don't have a crush! Yuck yuck _yuck__!_"

"But you said you like Naruto-oniichan," Kaka-jichan pointed out.

"_Iyan!_" he shrieked again. He had never been this loud before, and hitting the table with an indignant chubby fist didn't help it. But he had to show Kaka-jichan that it wasn't true! "Only stupid girls get crushes, Jichan! Eww!"

"But Sa—"

"Kakashi-ji, you shouldn't be spouting nonsense," Niisan said. His head turned to the right as his dark eyes widened. His niisan was so cool—he didn't even hear the door open!

"Niisan!" he exclaimed. He happily shot forward and tackled his niisan in a hug. He smiled as he looked up, his eyes shining when his niisan smiled back.

"You're affectionate today, Otouto," Niisan said. "Were you able to give your present?"

"Un!" He did, he did!

Niisan nodded with approval. "What did he say?"

He ducked his head and looked away. He fumbled with the hem of his blue shirt, his eyes shyly sliding to the side and his ears burning. "Anou, Niisan... I r-ran away..."

"Sasuke-chan is shy around his crush," Kaka-jichan teased.

"I don't have a crush!" he squealed as his cheeks burned again. Only girls _crush!_

"Kakashi," Niisan said. He knew Niisan only called Kaka-jichan by his name when he was warning about something.

"Yare, yare. Lighten up, Itachi-kun," Jichan said as he waved his hand. He opened his mouth again. "You're early—"

_Ding dong!_

"Hn. A visitor," Niisan murmured and glanced at Jichan. Kaka-jichan shook his head, like he was answering a question. Niisan then turned to him. "Watch your show, Otouto."

He nodded and left obediently. He made himself comfortable in their dark blue couch and tuned in to his favorite cartoon. He was watching a commercial when he heard a very familiar voice getting louder and louder, which caused his eyes to widen. He quickly stood up in surprise and excitement, and he wavered between staying and going to the door. Should he stay? Should he go? Would Niisan be angry?

A few seconds later, he heard a teasing call.

"Oi, Sasuke-chan! It's your cru—_Owwwww!_ Itachi-_kun!_"

He giggled and stuck his tongue out. _Go Niisan!_

"Hn. Stop putting useless thoughts in my otouto's head."

Useless thoughts? What did his niisan mean?

"Maybe it's not a good time? I could just leave it here."

His eyes rounded—_I'm right!_—his silent question answered. He threw the remote control in his hand to the couch, and he quickly ran as fast as his short legs could. He followed the direction of the voices and burst into the kitchen in a blur of black and blue and white.

"Naruto-oniichan!"

* * *

_When he got home one day, a bad man snuck into their house. His touchan tried to save them from the bad man's big knife and told his kaachan to run upstairs with the little boy—his kaachan hid him under the bed and made him promise not to make a sound and not to come out until Kaachan said so. The little boy nodded as quietly as he could. He did not move from his bed even when he heard the screams or saw the red water or saw the bad man looking at him with open eyes._

* * *

"Sasuke-oujichan!" Naruto-oniichan greeted happily. Naruto-oniichan's right hand was waving at him—his cheeks glowed a happy pink when he saw Naruto-oniichan wearing his present.

"Have a seat, Naruto-kun," Kaka-jichan said, before his jichan turned to smile at him. He didn't know why but he blushed harder.

"Maa, Naruto's fine, Kakashi-san."

Kaka-jichan nodded. "Same's me, Naruto." Then, he looked at the package in Naruto-oniichan's hand. "Hmm. Is that cake?"

Naruto-oniichan raised the hand that waved at him. Naruto-oniichan liked to scratch the back of his neck sometimes. "Aa. It's for oujichan."

A big smile broke on his face. _Cake?_ Naruto-oniichan was giving him _cake_? He didn't care if it was really really sweet—he didn't like sweets but he would eat it, because Naruto-oniichan gave it to him!

"Otouto doesn't like sweets," Niisan said. He pouted as he sat on his chair. Niisan didn't have to say that! Naruto-oniichan might not give him the cake anymore...

But Naruto-oniichan just nodded. "I know. That's why I brought this cake. It's not so sweet."

He felt his cheeks bunching up—he was smiling so hard already but he couldn't stop. Naruto-oniichan knew he didn't like sweets and he brought a cake he could eat—Naruto-oniichan's so nice and cool!

His niisan placed four plates and forks on the table and Kaka-jichan made tea. Naruto-oniichan opened the box and lifted out the cake—he saw a small round cake covered in white icing with little strawberries on top. He bounced on his chair excitedly as he smiled very very big, and soon there was a slice of cake in front of him.

He looked at his niisan with pleading black eyes. Could he eat now even if they hadn't eaten dinner yet? Could he, could he?

Niisan nodded with a little smile. "Go ahead. Today is special."

"Un! Itadakimasu!"

He happily dug in his strawberry cake. He had never eaten strawberry cake before but he thought it was the best cake _ever_. It wasn't so sweet and it tasted so good, and Naruto-oniichan bought it for him!

"Hey, you're right. It's not very sweet. Where did you get this?" Kaka-jichan said, starting on his second slice. His brows wrinkled in curiosity. Naruto-oniichan's face was pink.

"A-Anou sa, I got it in my p-place," Naruto-oniichan said as he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck again. "Um, is it... anou... okay?"

"It is," Kaka-jichan said, his eyes curving. "More than okay, in fact. Not the usual strawberry cake."

"Hn," Niisan agreed. His niisan knew a lot about cakes and sweets. He's cool that way. "It's good."

"You like it, oujichan?" Naruto-oniichan asked him. His blue eyes were shining and there was a little smile on his face.

"Un! It's the—the best cake _ever_!" he exclaimed, his fork poking the air as his fists waved around for emphasis. His blush came back when Naruto-oniichan's smile became bigger. "T-T-Thank you," he stuttered.

"Thank _you_," Naruto-oniichan said as he raised his hand, his eyes happily curved shut. "I love your gift."

"You didn't say why, Sasuke-chan," Kaka-jichan suddenly piped in. "Why did you want to give Naruto-oniichan a gift?"

But he couldn't tell why. It was a secret—_himitsu!—_a secret between him and Naruto-oniichan. "B-B-Because!" he answered. He crossed his chubby arms before him. "It's a secret!"

"Mou! Sasuke-chan is hiding a secret from Kaka-jichan," Kaka-jichan said, pretending to cry. He gave his man-glare, glaring as much as Niisan could. "Sasuke-chan is glaring at me! Look what you did, Itachi!"

Niisan ignored Kaka-jichan. "So, Naruto-kun. Pardon me, but you look too young to be a teacher assistant."

Naruto-oniichan waved his hand. "It's okay. And Naruto's fine." When Niisan nodded—which he thought meant his niisan wouldn't listen and would still call him _Naruto-kun—_Naruto-oniichan continued. "I kinda get where you're coming from, anyway. Actually, my stint in kindergarten began on a dare."

Now why did Niisan's eyes narrow like that? "A dare?"

Naruto-oniichan quickly shook his head. "Maa, maa, nothing like that! It's just... anou sa, one of my classmates made this dare that I couldn't last in a room full of kids in one week. And well, I don't back down, 'specially after he said they won't be bugging me anymore if I win."

"It's more than a week already," Niisan said.

"Aa," Naruto-oniichan agreed. "See, the principal heard the dare. And she upped the ante. If I last in a room full of kids for a _month_, she'd make sure that I have a shot at college."

Kaka-jichan's eyes took a very interested look. "College? That's big."

"Not really." Naruto-oniichan shrugged. "I guess what she meant was that the teachers and students wouldn't be a bigger pain in my as—neck anymore. She's just giving me a chance to at least study and stuff without anyone trying to pick o—interfere."

"So you're helping out for a month then. But if I'm not mistaken, your month is almost over," Niisan said. Niisan had seen his notebooks with the stars from Naruto-oniichan. Niisan knew when Nauto-oniichan started. "You'd be leaving soon?"

His lips pulled down. He felt something hot in his chest that wanted to come out, but he bit on his lips to keep quiet. Kaasan told him not to talk when grown-ups do. But—Naruto-oniichan was _leaving_?

"Anou sa, I thought I'd help out until the end of the school year."

His head shot up.

"I really like it there. I've always liked kids, and helping out in the classroom made me think about what I want to get for college."

Did he mean—did he—

"And well..." Naruto-oniichan smiled. "It's Sasuke-chan's last year, na? I wanna see hi—_eh?_ _Oujichan?_"

"Naruto-oniichan," he sobbed. He held tighter on Naruto-oniichan's shirt. He didn't remember how he got there but now he was there, he didn't want to go. "You promise not to leave, na, oniichan? Na? Na?"

Naruto-oniichan laughed, and he felt it rumble in his chest—like _thunder_—while his chubby hands wrapped around Naruto-oniichan's neck. He couldn't stop crying when Naruto-oniichan circled his arms around him, making him feel warm and comforted.

"I'm only leaving when you are," Naruto-oniichan said. "That okay?"

He raised his teary eyes and nodded earnestly. "Naruto-oniichan's there when Sasuke-chan is there, na?"

When Naruto-oniichan nodded, he broke into the happiest smile he'd ever smiled.

"Ah, so cute! Sasuke-chan has a cru—"

"I _don't!_"

* * *

_The little boy was very afraid but he promised Kaachan he wouldn't come out until she said so. He was really hungry and he wanted to pee but he wanted to make Kaachan happy. He didn't remember how long he stayed there, drifting in and out of sleep as the bad man stared at him, but then someone found him._

* * *

He didn't like school, because in school he was always ignored or taunted. But since Naruto-oniichan came, he always looked forward to going to school.

So maybe the boys still taunted him, and the girls still ignored him, but it wasn't like he really cared that much before and anyway, Naruto-oniichan made school better. He would always greet him when the door opened in the afternoon—Naruto-oniichan said he had to go back to his school in the morning again—and then they would wait together for Niisan. And then they would talk and talk and _talk_ some more.

Naruto-oniichan didn't talk much about himself but he liked to share stories of different people. Naruto-oniichan also liked to ask him what he thought about school, and his classmates, and Niisan and Kaka-jichan. He talked a lot more than he ever had, even _before_, and he became braver and talked some _more_. But sometimes, when Naruto-oniichan would smile at him so happily, and so warmly, and so softly, he felt really happy and really shy at the same time.

And then he'd stutter, and then he'd stop talking.

"You can tell me anything, na?"

He liked it when they sat on the pier—him between Naruto-oniichan's circle of arms and Naruto-oniichan propping his chin above his head. He felt so happy and warm and safe there, like nothing could ever hurt him or make him feel cold anymore.

He didn't mind whenever Naruto-oniichan messed with his hair like Kaka-jichan did. Or when Naruto-oniichan pinched his cheeks. As long as it's Naruto-oniichan, he didn't mind.

He really, really, really liked Naruto-oniichan.

* * *

_There were a lot of people but the little boy couldn't see Kaachan and Touchan. Then everything was suddenly black and he woke up in a white room, and there was a serious looking man with dark brown hair and a serious mouth on a chair. He asked many questions and the little boy tried to answer everything, and then he asked the serious man where his kaachan and touchan were. The serious man had a very soft voice—all the little boy understood was that Kaachan and Touchan were not coming back anymore because the bad man took them away._

* * *

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to go!

"Otouto—"

He knew it was childish. Maybe it was stupid. But he—But he—!

His eyes shone with teary betrayal at his niisan. Niisan looked at him with tired, sad eyes and he looked away.

"Otouto, are your clothes packed?" When he didn't make any movement, his niisan sighed. "Otouto. Look at me." He didn't move, but he jerked when Niisan spoke much more sharply. "Sasuke!"

His niisan's eyes softened at the unshed tears in dark, accusing ones. "Otouto, there's nothing else we can do."

He jumped up. "There is!" he choked out. "Stay!"

"Sasuke—"

"We can stay, Niisan! _You_ and _me_ and _Kaka-jichan_ and _Naruto-oniichan_! We can stay!" He looked down, sniffing. "We can _stay_..."

"Itachi? May I speak with oujichan?" a voice asked. His niisan stood up from his crouch and nodded. Without saying another word, Niisan left.

He couldn't look up. He didn't want Naruto-oniichan to see his tears—he always cried a lot around his pretty oniichan. He didn't want to say _goodbye_ to Naruto-oniichan. He didn't want Naruto-oniichan to say_ goodbye _to him. He didn't want to say and hear _goodbye_ anymore.

Sasuke-chan didn't want to cry anymore.

And then, arms circled around him.

And then, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"It's not fair, it's not fair!" he cried. "Why do we have to go? Why did Madara-jiji take Kaasan and Tousan away? They didn't do anything, we didn't do anything—" His words came out in a sob. "They're special, Naruto-oniichan! They love me and Niisan and they're special! Why did Madara-jiji take them away from us? Why did they have to go?"

Broken black eyes looked up. "Why do we have to go?"

His words became howls and sobs and hiccups and sniffles, and Naruto-oniichan wrapped his arms tighter around him. He only paused when he heard Naruto-oniichan sniffle—he looked up and saw tears dropping from the pretty blue eyes.

Slowly, Sasuke-chan stopped until he was silent. Until only his tears fell in silent grief from his eyes.

"Sometimes, oujichan," his pretty oniichan said, his voice scratchy and low, "sometimes, really bad things happen and we couldn't do anything so much. Sometimes we can stay to fight back, or we can go to become stronger so we can fight back someday." He watched a wobbly smile appear on Naruto-oniichan's lips, like it was being pulled down and he was fighting to keep it up. "Itachi-niisan and Sasuke-oujichan are still too young to fight, so they have to go where they can become stronger to protect each other. So when they come back, Sasuke-oujichan can protect Itachi-niisan."

Naruto-oniichan's wobbly smile stopped wobbling. It became his real smile. "Do you understand that, Sasuke?"

_Sasuke. _Naruto-oniichan called him by his own name._ Sasuke_. Just like a real man was called.

Naruto-oniichan thought he was a_ man_.

He nodded hesitantly, which became more and more certain as he rubbed his eyes. He would be stronger so he could protect Niisan, just like Naruto-oniichan said. Even if that meant they had to—had to _go_, and leave Naruto-oniichan behind.

He drew back in surprise before flushing brilliantly, when Naruto-oniichan began wiping his tears with a handkerchief. After the initial reaction, he leaned closer to the caring touch until his cheeks and eyes were dried.

"Here, blow your nose," Naruto-oniichan instructed softly, holding the hanky before his little nose. Blushing in embarrassment, he grabbed the orange cloth and blew his own nose by himself. After he was done, Naruto-oniichan nodded with a smile and gently took the cloth.

"N-No!" he stuttered, stopping Naruto-oniichan. The hanky had his tears and snot and that's just gross. "I-I'll give it to you when we got back. O-Okay?"

He was almost afraid to look up, until a hand landed on his head. "Okay. Hold on to it until you can give it back, na?"

"U-Un."

Then, Naruto-oniichan drew something from his pocket. His eyes widened at the small fox plushie keychain—the orange fox was holding a tiny fan, and his eyes shot up when Naruto-oniichan opened his chubby white hand and curled it around the keychain.

"It's for you. So you remember me," Naruto-oniichan said. His blue eyes looked a bit sad when he said that. "And even if you forget me, I want you to know that Naruto-oniichan is very happy to know Uchiha Sasuke-oujichan."

He felt his eyes filling with tears again and he wiped them away angrily. He glared up with as much glaring power as his little self could give. "I won't forget Naruto-oniichan! I'll always remember that Naruto-oniichan is p-pretty and cool and-and nice and has blue eyes and g-gold hair and likes to—to smile a lot! I'll never forget that—that Naruto-oniichan makes me feel h-happy and warm and s-safe when he h-h-hugs me." He was crying again but he couldn't help it! "I'll n-n-never for-forget Naruto-oniichan and-and-and our secret!"

As he clutched tighter on Naruto-oniichan's shirt, crying and sobbing for the time they would be away from each other—

"Ah, Sasuke-chan."

—he felt Naruto-oniichan's lips on his forehead.

"Thank you."


	3. Circle 03

_October 4, 2012  
_

* * *

**Circle of Arms  
**

_by Hic Iacet Mori_

* * *

_The white ladies tried to make him eat but he couldn't move so the old man in white made him swallow many bitter things so he could move again, but the bad man was still looking at him with open eyes and the red water was sticking to the carpet and to his skin. He really felt bad that they look sad but he just couldn't do **anything—**he couldn't think or move or speak because he was always under the bed with the bad man, always smelling the red water and always keeping quiet. Always hungry and always wanting to pee. Always waiting for Kaachan and Touchan to call him._

* * *

It had been six years since they left Konoha but, coming back, it felt like all those years hadn't happened at all.

Six years. It had taken that long before the media circus surrounding the capture of Uchiha Madara, murderer of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, finally died its last death. The first year had been hell for the wealthy orphans even with the round-the-clock security from the government to deter the media, but it took a year for the news to die. The attention came back on the third year when Madara escaped from maximum security prison and found the brothers' location, before the murderer was captured once again in the nick of time and they were forced to move again.

Since then, anything about the Uchiha murders would crop up and die in the following years until, on the fifth year, it died, seemingly for good. Wanting to make sure that nothing else would happen, the older brother decided to wait another year before making their next move.

And that move, literally, brought them back to Konoha to live once again in the Uchiha manor. Along with it was the inevitable school transfer—at the suggestion of Kakashi, the younger brother was to start at Konoha Cultural High School. He would be a week later than anyone else but Kakashi had arranged everything already for him. He only needed to show up.

And show up he did.

* * *

_Then the serious man came back one day, asking new questions. But the little boy couldn't speak, couldn't even see the serious man. But he did see the tree outside his window, and he saw the falling leaves wave at him, and he saw them flying down. And the little boy knew it was his birthday, but he couldn't smile like he always did when his birthday came._

* * *

If he disliked being ignored and taunted when he was a runt of a six year-old, he despised being stalked by the wild shameless females six years later. He had spent the past years being home-schooled, and it was grating on his nerves how everything was so _bright_ and _noisy_ and aggravatingly suffocatingly _crowded_ in a school. He wasn't afraid or daunted—he was simply _irritated_. What was it about dark hair and dark eyes and pale skin? He looked like everybody else, dammit!

And it was just ten minutes since he had entered the school premises.

Finally, the bell rang and the students dispersed. He stood in the hallway before snorting and looking for his room. His room was just a floor above, thank goodness, so he wouldn't have to walk far.

As he looked for his room number, he could feel the students gawking at him as he passed by the open doors and open windows. He ignored them the same way he had learned to ignore the idiotic reporters, stopping only when he reached Room 209. Section 1—5.

He knocked on the open door and waited for the teacher to acknowledge him. He went in when his class advisor noticed him and he confidently strode in front of the class. He inwardly rolled his eyes at the gasps that echoed in the classroom.

"Ah yes, yes. Class, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha-kun, I'm Aoyama-sensei, your class advisor. It's nice to finally have you with us."

He only nodded and turned to the teacher with dark, boredly expectant eyes. Aoyama-sensei, sensing that he wouldn't speak anymore, pointed to the last chair in the last row. "You may sit there, Uchiha-kun."

"Hn."

After settling down, Aoyama-sensei turned back to the class. "Okay, now the position of class secretary is open for nomination..."

* * *

_Then it was quiet again. The serious man was shaking his head when he stood up and the little boy felt a bit bad for him. But he just couldn't_—_couldn't what? All he knew was he really **couldn't**. He followed the serious man with his eyes and as they fixed to the closed white door, he saw another person._

* * *

It was annoying, really. These students didn't even know him but they made him the class secretary two minutes after he had barely warmed his seat. Then, as a class officer, he had to attend the assembly of high school officers to vote for the Student Council officers the following week. And suddenly, sometime during the meeting as he struggled not to fall asleep from sheer unadulterated _boredom_, he found himself voted as the Student Council Treasurer.

What the hell? It was just his second week in school!

Following that landslide victory, he became even more popular as the only freshman to have ever attained a position in the Student Council in the history of KCHS. That, and he was the youngest major officer in the school's history as often, third year and fourth year students were the only ones to achieve such a status. Not _first year_ students and certainly not _new_ first year students.

The upperclass students couldn't begrudge him his position, though. He was an efficient worker and an all-around achiever, not to mention he was a genius. Throw in two more facts about him—his immense wealth and gorgeous looks—and he was so popular that anyone who dared look at him the wrong way faced the backlash of hatred from the student population. No one dared to mess with the ever-silent KCHS golden boy Uchiha Sasuke—and live to tell it.

Said golden boy, though, was feeling murderous as he power-walked to his classroom. The blasted Student Council meeting had lasted well after recess and it wasn't because there were too many tough decisions to make at all. No, it was because the stupid SC president and her secretary were busy giggling and gossiping about some sexy _Uzumaki-sensei_~, and it was some time before his patience snapped enough to level the two simpering idiots with his Uchiha Scowl. Then the SC Public Relations Officer tried to smother him with cake in honor of his thirteenth birthday the previous summer break, so he had to level up the scowl to Uchiha Glare. From then on, it was smooth sailing until recess had come and gone and it was time for his third class period.

And aforementioned third class period had started already.

He gritted his teeth as he reached his classroom. Yuuhi-sensei was very strict, too.

He quickly knocked on the open door of section 1—5 and strode in, bowing his head in apology before raising his eyes. The excuse he had prepared to deliver in his monotone died on his lips.

_"... So you remember me."_

The man stopped writing.

_"And even if you forget_—_"_

An athletic body under a solid orange button-down shirt and black slacks turned around.

_"_—_I want you to know_—"

Silky, golden-yellow hair fanned a lean tan face with faint whisker marks.

_"_—_that Naruto-oniichan is very happy_—_"_

Endlessly blue eyes widened in recognition.

_"_—_to know Uchiha Sasuke-oujichan."_

Soft-looking lips stretched into a brilliant smile and he watched as it opened, white teeth flashing in sharp contrast with a pink tongue. Something hot seized his throat and he blinked at the sudden onslaught of heat behind his eyes.

"... Sasuke-oujichan?"

* * *

_The person had come in with the serious man but had been quiet the whole time. The little boy saw the person but didn't **see**—he could see the bad man and his open eyes again and he could only look back._

* * *

Sasuke blinked. Then and now, then and now... He felt like this around him, then and now...

He didn't hear the whispers in the classroom—his world had narrowed to the roaring blood in his ears and the pretty—_beautiful? handsome?_—man before him. However, the man before him heard—his unseeing eyes watched as the he stepped forward and rapped the table. The sound snapped Sasuke from his daze.

"Oi, oi! Settle down!" the man said. When the class had sufficiently calmed, blue eyes darted to the frozen student before him.

Said frozen student's dark eyes widened and a faint blush of pink colored his cheeks. He swallowed past the tight knot in his throat, his mind scrambling for his bearings. How, how was this possible? After six years, after not seeing each other for long, how could this person affect him like this? And in front of the whole class too!

He willed away the stronger blush that wanted to appear on his cheeks. The whole class—his classmates heard!

His head lowered, his hair covering his features, as he forced his heart to stop racing and forced his emotions away from his eyes. He drew a calming breath, ready to explain. He didn't count on stuttering like an idiot, though. Moreover, he didn't count on making a slip of the tongue like a bigger idiot.

"N-Naruto-onii—" He abruptly clamped his mouth shut, horrified. Blue eyes watched him with concern and slight amusement, and it was the second reaction that spurned him on, albeit painfully hesitantly. "Naruto—san?"

The man nodded in understanding. "That's okay, ouji—er, Sasuke—kun. You may sit down. I was just about to introduce myself."

_Introduce... myself?_

When he sat down, his eyes automatically turned ahead and he caught the written words in the board. His eyes widened in recognition as his senses prickled sharply.

_"... not only hot and with a body to die for! Uzumaki-sensei was so nice too! Did you hear what he did for Mitarashi-sensei?"_

_"Oh, that he hugged her because she was crying?"_

_"Yeah! Wow, rumors travel fast! They said that Mitarashi-sensei was in the faculty lounge when she received news about her best friend's death and Uzumaki-sensei comforted her!"_

_"Uwaaa! I'm so jealous! But I thought Mitarashi-sensei was broken-hearted because her boyfriend cheated on her? Then Uzumaki-sensei comforted her!"_

_"Ooooh, I heard that too! Uzumaki-sensei looked for the slimy ex and kicked his ass!"_

_"Kyaaaa! Uzumaki-sensei is so cool!"_

"Obviously, Yuuhi-sensei is not around because she's sick. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-sensei, your substitute for today," Uzumaki-sensei bowed as the girls swooned and devoured his sight. "Most of you hadn't seen me yet because I'm new, and I'm a faculty teacher for the third year and fourth year students so I would only be your teacher once you reached those levels. Anyway," he clapped his hands, "Yuuhi-sensei had left something to do for you."

Amidst the groans, the blond teacher laughed. It was such a husky, delighted laugh that the class fell silent to listen. "Maa, maa, it's not that bad!" he exclaimed. "If you finish it quickly, you can do whatever you want, na?"

After listening to the instructions, Sasuke opened his bag and quickly zipped through his paper, answering questions from his history book and finishing his seatwork in seven minutes. He inconspicuously glanced around, looking for anyone else who was finished—after making sure no one would be finishing any time soon, he stood up and, with no small amount of excitement and trepidation, went to the teacher's desk.

Uzumaki-sensei looked up when a paper appeared in front of him. Blue eyes blinked before sighting the name, and the dear familiar face broke into a proud smile. "Wow, you finished so fast, Sasuke-ouji—"

He cut off the teacher before the nickname was repeated—he didn't want his classmates to hear it again.

"Uzumaki-sensei."

Their substitute teacher tilted his head, appraising him with an unreadable glance. Sasuke resisted the urge to shuffle his feet or hang his head in—in what, _shame?_—and waited. Then, Uzumaki-sensei nodded. "What is it you want to tell me?"

_A lot of things, _he thought honestly. Sasuke wanted to tell him a lot of things. That he was stronger. That he was smarter. That he was braver, that he didn't cry anymore. That he missed Naruto-oniichan and always thought of him.

_I want to tell you... a lot of things._

That he kept their secret.

_Can you_—?

That he never forgot him.

_I missed it._..

That now, staying on opposite sides of a table, Sasuke wanted to stand before Naruto-oniichan and be wrapped in the circle of arms once again.

—_hug me?_

"I'm sorry for coming in late, sensei," he said instead. He couldn't say those things now. Not here, in the classroom. Not here, when he was almost a man and he had his pride now.

_Hug_—

Not here anymore.

—_me?_

Uzumaki-sensei only smiled with understanding. "I understand. You're an SC officer, aren't you, Uchiha-kun?"

_Please?_

His eyes were stinging once again, but he refused to give in to this strange—hurt, at hearing that name. So, he nodded and, with nothing else left to say—nothing else he could allow himself to say—he walked back to his seat.


	4. Circle 04

_October 8, 2012_

* * *

**Circle of Arms  
**

_by Hic Iacet Mori_

* * *

_And then, he felt warm arms circle around him._

* * *

Uzumaki-sensei didn't substitute for them again. Yuuhi-sensei had come back to teach history, and then school works and major exams piled up and up until soon, it was the end of the school year. Time had flown so fast, never mind that he wasn't really having fun, but it was good for him because it meant he could finally have a well-deserved rest.

And maybe, maybe, Sasuke could finally approach him. Even if he wasn't _his_ Naruto-oniichan anymore.

"Sasuke-kun, are you joining the SC outing?" a girl without a name to back up in his memory asked.

He only stared at the girl, remembering her in conjunction with frustration and headaches, before deciding to call her the Pink Menace and returning to his calculations. What would he want with an outing? Wasn't the point of school vacation to stay the bloody hell away from anyone or anything remotely school-ish?

But the girl babbled on, undeterred. "I heard the outing's in Suna Seven Shores in Suna and we'd be staying in The Shukaku Hotel. The teachers are probably staying in our hotel too, and—"

His head shot up. Teachers? The teachers would be joining the SC outing?

"Oh yes, you're new. SC outings always include the teachers. That way, we can have fun and get to know the teachers more, so when we need some favors for the council..."

Would Uzumaki-sensei be joining too?

* * *

_And then, the little boy cried._

* * *

Well it seemed Uzumaki-sensei joined, if his perfect 20/20 vision from under the pool umbrella wasn't mistaken.

Sasuke unconsciously clenched his fist.

And if he wasn't mistaken as well, that slutty _Mitarashi-sensei_ was _clinging_ to him.

_What am I doing here again?_ he asked himself, feeling miserable as he brooded by the poolside. Ah yes, he wanted to_ talk_ to Uzumaki-sensei. He wanted to know what happened to him after they left. How he became a teacher in KCHS. If they could still talk to each other like they did when they were younger and Uzumaki-sensei was _Naruto-oniichan_ and Uchiha-kun was _Sasuke-oujichan_.

If—If he missed him the same way Sasuke had.

"Nice shot, Naruto-_chaaaaan_!" Mitarashi-sensei giggled. Some of the students inside the pool paused to watch the interaction between the teachers in the open-air billiards hall.

"I did say I'd do it for ya, Anko-_chaaaaan_," Uzumaki-sensei sang back, chuckling. Then, his voice took on a huskier timbre though it remained in its usual volume. Sasuke shivered as a cold wind whipped past. "And what did I say about calling me _Naruto-chan_, na, An-ko-_chan_?"

"Uzumaki-sensei and Mitarashi-sensei looked so hot together," a girl exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Oh no, are they dating?" a second girl screeched.

A boy joined their conversation. "Well, they seemed pretty comfortable. The other sensei seemed to tolerate them enough, like they always see them acting like this."

"They're an exotic ma—Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke had stood up, his face pale as his insides twisted. He felt _sick_, so sick, and it was all he could do to choke on the bitterness blocking his throat as he shivered in the sudden cold. Without another word, he left the pool area and strode to his room, looking forward to drowning himself in a book.

The bitter feeling didn't go away.

* * *

_The little boy knew it was the best birthday gift he had ever received._

* * *

He couldn't sleep.

He had spent the rest of the afternoon locked into his room, only coming out to have dinner. Once done, he had swiftly gone back to his room and stared up the ceiling, hoping for sleep to catch him.

But he couldn't sleep.

His mind kept replaying the conversation between the two teachers and he could feel the painful sensation in his chest again. What did it mean? Why did it make him feel so bad, so _sick_, at seeing how Uzumaki-sensei and Mitarashi-sensei acted around each other? Why did it hurt?

He groaned and stood up, leaving his room, his feet taking him to the elevators. He reached the ground floor and headed to the pool area. Maybe seeing the water would calm him—it always did.

Sasuke froze when he rounded the corner and saw them.

Uzumaki-sensei and Mitarashi-sensei.

His fists clenched. They sat so near each other they were practically all _over_ each other. He was feeling sick again, and he was about to leave when he heard that voice.

That voice he liked so much _then_.

"—so is the asshole gone?"

Liked so much better **_now_**.

Mitarashi-sensei threw back her head and laughed. But to his ears, the laughter was strange. Abnormal.

Wrong.

"I fucking hope so," she said thickly. Only then did he realize why.

Mitarashi-sensei was crying.

"Maa, maa. The cops caught the bastard and with all the evidence, I'm sure he won't be a free man anymore," Uzumaki-sensei said, his voice low and soothing.

"As that motherfucker should!" she yelled as her body shook with fury. "I'd _never_ forgive him. Never forgive that shitty asshole. Never, never, never, never, **_never_**!" Her words ended into a sob. "I want to kill that fucker so much it fucking hurts—Damn him, damn him—"

For some reason, the sick feeling was leaving. He didn't even feel bad when Uzumaki-sensei wrapped his arms around her in that warm circle. In fact, he felt—okay.

"It's gonna be fine," he said softly. "He's never gonna hurt you again. My friend is handling the asshole's case and he said they've got enough to lock him for five lifetimes." He pulled away, wiping her furious tears. "Besides, you've got me watching your back, Neechan."

Mitarashi-sensei snorted. "You're the only fucker I'd ever allow to get away with calling me your older sister, gaki. I'm just, what, five years older or some shit like that?"

"Want me to call you baa-chan?" A pause followed by an exclamation. "Oi, violence is not the answer! We're teachers, dammit!"

She chuckled. "You're so cute, gaki."

"Hey! Not the hair, not the hair!" Uzumaki-sensei screeched.

"Let's go flirt some more, ne?" Mitarashi-sensei grinned, her voice almost normal once more. "The students are eating the shit up and it's sickeningly amusing."

Sasuke shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He felt better now.

"You're such a freak, Neechan."

Better enough to sleep.

* * *

_The quiet person held him for a long long time, until it was dark outside and all the leaves in the tree were gone. He fell asleep feeling warm for the first time in a really long time, and when he woke up, he opened his mouth and asked for food. He became better and better as time flew by, and he kept waiting for the quiet person to come back._

* * *

His second year began pretty much the same way as last year except that now, he was the Class President for section 2—1 and the current secretary for the Student Council. He still received top honors and he was still chased around by the girls—not that he was _running_—and he was still favored by the teachers—however, the teacher he wanted to favor him was still hard to find. Between his SC duties and his academics, he had only enough time for himself and his hardworking Niisan—besides, Uzumaki-sensei belonged to the upper class faculty so it was really hard to find him. Unless he waited after dismissal but, even then, Sasuke had council duties and Uzumaki-sensei had _more_ teacher duties.

He didn't even understand it anymore, why he wanted to talk to Uzumaki-sensei. Especially because, as time went by, it seemed that Uzumaki-sensei didn't really care about Sasuke anymore. Maybe, even then, he had just been acting that he cared because _Sasuke-chan_ was such a pathetic, whiny wuss.

Sasuke was angry with himself for being bothered by something like that, but he couldn't deny that the teacher had been a big influence in his life—sure, Uzumaki-sensei was _Naruto-oniichan _for only a few months, but those months had driven away his loneliness from the loss of his parents and from being ostracized by the other kids. Those months had saved him and showed him that there could be so much _happiness_ in life. That there could be so much _warmth_ when caring arms circled you in comfort and acceptance. That there could be someone who'd want you because you're _you_ even though you're not all that, even though you're quiet and shy and different, and won't be afraid to show it to you every day with a ruffle on the hair, a pinch on the cheek, a kiss on the forehead, and a hug to make you feel precious and _loved_.

How would it feel if—if Uzumaki-sensei hugged him _now_?

For some reason, the thought brought an uncomfortable heat on his cheeks and he tugged on his collar. He shook his head to dispel the odd feeling and focused on his work. Summer vacation had just started, but he was stuck in the library so he could finish all his homework and some last-minute adjustments in the council agenda. The Student Council was more serious this year and they would jump right back into action when school opened again, and though it was causing him extra work, he was satisfied to _finally_ belong to a group that was at least worth a portion of his time.

After a few more minutes, he stood up, satisfied. As he was there already anyway, he decided to borrow a book before leaving the library to head home.

* * *

_The quiet person never did, but the little boy still felt happy._

* * *

"Tadaima."

Sasuke didn't even know why he said it anymore. He was used to coming home to silence, so he was surprised to hear an answering voice.

"Okaeri, Sasuke," Uchiha Itachi said. He was tugging off his red tie when his otouto happened on him.

"You're... early?"

He caught the amused exasperation in the older Uchiha's dark eyes. "It's your birthday, Otouto."

Sasuke stared blankly before him, his mind processing his niisan's words. He saw the calendar in his mind's eyes._ July 23_.

Oh. Yes. How did he forget?

His niisan chuckled and leaned down to pick up a small white box from the glass table. He held it before Sasuke. "Have a cake. Happy fourteenth birthday."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Stupid niisan always mocking him. "You know I don't like sweets." Honestly. How many times did he have to say that? Was his niisan getting senile and confusing Sasuke with himself?

"Hn, you'll like this," Itachi drawled before he smirked. "Naruto-kun brought this for you."

Thoughts of research on senility halted.

"Naru—_Uzumaki-sensei?_" he asked, dumbfounded. _Cake?_ He brought Sasuke _cake_?

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Hn. We ran into each other as he was leaving. He said you weren't home."

While half of him wanted to hit his head on the nearest solid object for missing him—

_He came!_

—half of him was stupidly insanely_ giddy_ and he was finding it hard not to grin like an idiot.

_He came and brought me cake!_

"If you're done internally wallowing in bliss, I would like to eat this cake now," his niisan said dryly. "I haven't tasted Naruto-kun's cake in so long."

_He brought cake for my birthday!_

His niisan was already slicing the cake when Sasuke snapped from his inner dance to the gods, gracefully following him to the dinner table. "What do you mean?"

Itachi leveled him a flat look, its expression a cross between tolerance for an idiot and resignation with being related to said idiot. "Naruto-kun made the strawberry cake he gave you before. And judging from this cake, he made this one as well."

... _Made?_

Warmth spread on his chest. He not only brought this cake—he made it specifically for _him_. For _Sasuke_. A strawberry cake that he could eat because it wasn't so sweet, a strawberry cake that he would eat even if it was the sweetest thing in existence because Uzumaki-sen—no, _Naruto-oniichan_—made it for him.

All Sasuke's doubts flew away.

He _cared_.

He smiled softly as he relished a bite, hiding his bright eyes under a curtain of dark hair.

Naruto Uzumaki-sensei cared for Sasuke Uchiha-kun.

* * *

_When he left the hospital, he convinced his kind neighbor to pretend to take him in. He began to do small things to get paid and rented a small place not far from his kind neighbor. Everyday, he visited the place where his Kaachan and Touchan were laid to sleep. Everyday, he looked for the quiet person who gave him the best birthday gift._

* * *

He was working extra hard—he was already at the top but he had to make sure that he got into the star section when he entered school next year. He _had_ to.

Uzumaki-sensei was the class advisor for the star section for third year students.

Sasuke had taken an unhealthy habit of eavesdropping whenever the name _Uzumaki-sensei_ crop up in any conversation. One eavesdropping spree resulted to this sudden obsession in studying—he had checked other sources, and he concluded that he _had_ to be at the top so he'd land on section 3—1 next year.

And that included _not_ doing anything to sully his record, like being tardy in _any_ of his classes.

Like now, _dammit!_

As always, he had the damned council meeting to blame. At least, the meeting was more serious than it was last year. He just wished it didn't have to drag until after recess.

He was so deep into his frustrated thoughts that he didn't see where he was going and crashed into someone.

_Fuck._

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact of his ass on the floor—instead, a hand caught his wrist and pulled him upright, allowing him to grapple for balance until he could stand steady by himself.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes shot open at the voice. Concerned blue eyes under a disheveled mop of golden hair peered into his eyes.

"Did I hurt you somewhere? Anywhere? Are you good? Oi. _Oi!_"

He automatically slapped the hand that was touching for any bruise away.

"Don't touch me."

And then, his brain registered the words.

And then, Sasuke froze.

His dark eyes widened in shock at what he said. Before him, blue eyes narrowed before Uzumaki-sensei straightened up. "I understand, Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke swallowed and opened his mouth. No, no, _no_, he didn't mean that! He just got so used to the idiotic girls who kept trying to touch him! "E-Eto—"

"The bell rang already, Uchiha-kun," Uzumaki-sensei calmly interrupted. "Hurry or you'll be later for class."

Each word crushed his chest until he found it hard to breathe. His hand shot out of its own accord when Uzumaki-sensei passed him, grabbing desperately on the wrist. The teacher turned to him, an unreadable glimmer in his blue eyes.

The skin where he touched Uzumaki-sensei was hot. He could feel his fingers burning and he felt himself heat up. "T-Thank you. For the cake," he said, faltering. He wanted to apologize, he really did—but _damn_ his pride was stopping him. So instead, his mouth had opened and blathered about the cake. The _cake!_

He forced back the blush that was climbing up his cheeks, frustrated with himself. Dammit, why was he acting like this all—over—the hell—_again_? Why was he acting like the kid he was? He wasn't a kid anymore. He's _fourteen_, for fuck's _sake!_

Tan fingers wrapped around his hand and squeezed back. Uzumaki-sensei nodded with a big smile. Sasuke felt his heartbeat stutter to a stop before racing at mach speed.

"You're welcome."

His unvoiced apology was forgiven and he smiled. Before him, Uzumaki-sensei looked at him in awed surprise before the blue eyes lit up. He raised a hand and, unconsciously, Sasuke leaned his head forward, waiting with bated breath for the touch he had missed.

He swallowed a disappointment when the hand landed on his shoulder instead. "Hurry up now. We're both late already as it is, na?"

"… Hn."


	5. Circle 05

_October 12, 2012_

* * *

**Circle of Arms  
**

_by Hic Iacet Mori_

* * *

_When his kind neighbor visited him, the little boy noticed he looked so sad and tired. So, the little boy did what the quiet person did to him—he used his short arms to circle around his kind neighbor and just became quiet._

* * *

At last, at last! He was now a third year student and, just as he rightly deserved, a part of section 3—1! All his hidden anxieties concealed under a scowl vanished when he sighted his name on the bulletin board in the lobby, declaring him to be a member of the star section for the third year students.

He had almost ran to room 401 in his desire to grab the best seat, but he had stopped himself just in time for the school body to take note of his cool, now _upper class_, exterior. After climbing up the flights of stairs, he reached his room and sat in the center seat, right smack in front of the teacher's desk.

No one could accuse him of eagerness.

Twenty minutes of patiently-borne torture from the surrounding girls later, the bell rang. He struggled against sitting up straight, not wanting to give away his excitement—he was an Uchiha and Uchiha never showed their excitement. Hell, an Uchiha never showed anything unless it was to their benefit.

... And anyway, he knew that showing how damned pleased he was to be a part of this section would not drive his simpering female classmates away.

He forced his head to look down when the door opened with a _bang_.

Sasuke struggled to even his breathing, forcing his face to bloody relax because he was an indifferent ass and he was an _Uchiha_, which he would have realized was redundant if he was in a relaxed frame of mind to begin with. His heartbeat began to speed up, his ears avidly listening to the heavy footsteps until it finally settled in the center, which was somewhere in the middle of the raised platform in front of the whole class. He heard something heavy land on the teacher's desk and, deeming himself Uchiha enough once more, he raised his eyes.

"Maa, maa, it seems some of you are excited to begin the school year, na?"

His heartbeat stopped.

_No._

His fists clenched.

_Fucking._

His eyes burned red.

**_Way._**

There, standing before the students of third year section 1, was one cheerful teacher_ Hatake Kakashi_. _Hatake Kakashi_, his deceased uncle's best friend who had taken care of him and his niisan when their parents were murdered. _Hatake Kakashi_, who made his transfer to this school as smooth as possible. _Hatake Kakashi_, whose mismatched eyes were curved with whatever pleasure he derived from making Sasuke miserable.

_Hatake Kakashi_, who was **_not_** _Uzumaki Naruto_.

* * *

_His Kaachan and Touchan never did that to him, though they kissed him on the forehead and patted him on the back, but feeling someone's arms around him had made him feel good. They stayed like that for some time, then the kind neighbor thanked him._

* * *

"It seems not everyone is happy too," the silver-haired teacher continued mildly, glancing once at the inwardly furious Uchiha. This wasn't what he signed for, Sasuke thought murderously. He slaved for only one person and this fucker in front of him was not _him_. Not _him_, damn it, not **_him_**!

"Well, first things first," Kakashi said, clapping his hands once to get the attention of all the students. "I want to welcome all of you to this brand new school year, and tell all of you that—"

"—Kakashi-sensei is a traveler in the road of life who doesn't know how to get to his own classroom," a cheerful voice chimed in.

All eyes riveted to the open door where the laughing voice came from. A tall tan blond in dark blue dress shirt and white pants was leaning on it—his left hand was balancing a big notebook and a box while his other hand was planted on a hip. Amused blue eyes mock-glared at the older man standing across him, a small smile playing on pink lips.

And suddenly, Sasuke felt everything was all right with the world.

"Section 3—2 is the door before this, _oyaji_," he continued, teasing. The students broke into giggles and guffaws as the silver-haired teacher chuckled.

"You know I have to keep in with my tardy records," Kakashi quipped. "You're starting to beat me."

The blond teacher rolled his eyes and straightened up before finally getting inside his classroom. He dumped his materials on the table and stood beside the older teacher, patting the other on the back. "Well, dear kits, you'd be seeing a lot of this sadist later on. This is Kakashi Hatake-sensei, your _torturer_ in Chemistry. Now," he turned to the amused teacher, "off to your poor students before they get anymore antsy."

"Mou, you didn't have to forget to tell them that I read Icha Icha!" Kakashi whined. Uzumaki-sensei's right eye twitched and the older teacher smiled under his mask. "Na, I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Ja, Naru-_chaaaan_."

The students watched in wide-eyed wonder as their not-advisor left. When Kakashi reached the door, he turned around and winked not-so-fucking-covertly at Sasuke. Said student savagely quenched his body's inclination to blush and to burst into a murderous rampage at the knowing look in his fucking pseudo-uncle's eyes.

"Ah, finally," their real teacher said. He broke into a bright smile and the girls began to melt at the heat. "First, introductions! I am—" he turned to the board and wrote his name, "—Naruto Uzumaki-sensei. Now, since you are all _my_ kits, you have the privilege to call me _Naruto-sensei _if you want to. Of course, that's not all there is to it." At the whispers of surprise from the students, he nodded. "I'm not a very strict teacher and you will find that we can have fun if we get along together. Now that extends to my name too. You can call me whatever you want providing it's during the hour I'm with you or it's outside school hours."

He took out a cell phone from his pants pocket. "I also give you all permission to contact me for school-related questions or in case of emergencies." He turned back to the board and wrote a line of numbers, continuing as he wrote. "Of course, you'd have to introduce yourself first as one of my current kits. Why? Because my former kits still contact me once in a while. As a matter of fact, I'm telling you now that you should get used to visits from my former kits because they like to drop in and chitchat with Naruto-_touchan_."

He faced his students once again, a happy smile on his face. "Got all that?"

Amidst a chorus of agreement, Sasuke's brows furrowed. Because from what he understood, what Uzu—_Naruto_-sensei was telling them was, their class advisor would not be theirs alone. Because the former kits—_why **kits**, of all names?—_who appeared to be his former advisory students and were now fourth year students were too attached to him, and would be trying to steal his attention away from them. His eyes narrowed. No way would he let those idiots steal away what was his.

He frowned.

His _advisor_.

"... teach History for third year to fourth year students. However, since Yuuhi-sensei got married last year and is now happily pregnant—yes, congratulate her as _Sarutobi_-sensei—I'd be taking over History for first year and second year students."

_Unfair!_

"We meet everyday before classes start, Tuesdays and Thursdays in your History class at second and fouth period respectively, and thirty minutes before dismissal. I have two hours free on Mondays and Fridays and I'd be in the faculty lounge during that time—probably devouring ramen, oh ambrosia of the gods!—from 1pm to 3pm. Now," he slammed a hand on the desk and grinned as some of the students jumped on their seats, "it's your turn to introduce yourselves. The only thing I know from this section is that the students here are the best and brightest of your batch. So let's start with the first row with names, likes, and dislikes." He pointed at the blushing brunette in the first seat. "Begin!"

Sasuke didn't think it necessary to pay attention, though he propped his head on the table and appeared to listen. His eyes were looking at his advisor from the corner of his eyes, cataloguing his reactions to note who he should tolerate and who he should crush into the ground. He made a mental note to destroy the stuttering Hyuuga Hinata—along with Pink Menace, aka Haruno Sakura, and Yellow Crone, aka Yamanaka Ino.

The introductions reached fifth row, where he sat in front. He stood up and almost glared at the squealing female idiots.

"Ah, the campus heartthrob," Naruto-sensei teased. Sasukee scowled as he fought back a blush. Dammit, that smile was getting annoying!

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said evenly, sounding almost bored. The girls shrieked—_"So cool, Sasuke-sama!"_—and he waited for them to die. _For the noise to die_, he corrected himself half-heartedly. "There are plenty of things I dislike, considering there's almost nothing I _do_ like. Of the many things I dislike, I dislike idiots and fan girls the most."

As the screams of _"Sasuke-kun is so hot!"_ escalated, Naruto-sensei chuckled. "Tch, too bad. Seems like we're not getting along this year, na, Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke smirked as he inwardly panicked. What did he mean by _that_? "Why, sensei, are you a fan girl?"

Naruto-sensei grinned. "So sorry for removing one person from your harem, Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke hid his bewilderment at the delicious shiver that suddenly jolted up his spine."And 'sides, I'm an idiot. Looking forward to your dislike for this school year." Naruto-sensei ended with a cheeky salute.

_I can never dislike you. Baka-sensei. _"Hn."

Sasuke sat down as the student behind him stood up and introduced herself.

_"Un! I like Naruto-oniichan!"_

He inwardly smiled. And yet, he could feel a strange sense of sadness inside him as he watched his advisor from the corner of his eyes.

_I can never dislike you._

* * *

_When the little boy asked why, the kind neighbor said the hug made him feel better._

* * *

The last subject of the day was finished and they were all eagerly waiting for their new advisor. A minute turned to five, which soon turned to ten, and it was only fifteen minutes later that their class advisor arrived.

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto-sensei exclaimed as he jumped to his chair. He sat down for a few seconds, regaining his breath before speaking once more. "Do you know that it takes eight minutes to eat ten bowls of ramen and seven minutes to run from the canteen to here?" Judging from the blank looks of half of the students and the confused look on the other half, there were no answers forthcoming. "I _know_! Crazy, huh? _Whew!_"

A student raised a hand. Naruto-sensei nodded at the student's direction as he ran his fingers through his tousled golden hair. "Haruno-kun."

"So when Hatake-sensei said what he said this morning, he wasn't lying when he said you're always late?" Haruno Sakura asked skeptically.

Naruto-sensei grinned, waving good-naturedly. "Not really. Eat the fence."

"Eat... the fence?" she echoed hesitantly.

From the last row, a loud guffaw echoed in the classroom. "That's corny but good, sensei!" the brown-haired student barked in laughter.

"That's me, Inuzuka-kun," Naruto-sensei said with a wink. "I'm corny _and_ good."

"You want me... to eat the fence?" Sakura repeated, eyeing the two uncertainly.

"Statue?" Kiba asked, a roguish grin on his face.

"Yup, it's me!" Naruto-sensei answered cheerily.

The rest of the class watched them with varying expressions of confusion. As the two swapped jokes, the other students went back to what they were doing—reading, writing, or just plain gossiping with their classmates.

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed. He was annoyed that their advisor was talking to that idiot Inuzuka, annoyed that they only had less than fifteen minutes before the dismissal bell rang. Sure, they had ten months to spend with each other—but fact remained it was unfair. He shouldn't be _late_. He shouldn't be the literal _dead-last _among the teachers_._

_Dobe-sensei._

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke raised his dark eyes, hiding his surprise. Shit, had he said it out loud?

"What did you say, Uchiha-kun?" Naruto-sensei repeated, an odd gleam in his blue eyes. Fuck, he was trapped. If he said it was nothing, his advisor wouldn't believe him because, from the look of things, everyone had heard him. But if he repeated himself—

Naruto-sensei might _really_ get the wrong idea that Sasuke _disliked_ him.

_"You can tell me anything, na?"_

Sasuke nodded and, for once, fought to allow a bit of the coldness in his features to disappear. Because however much he thought the name to be fitting to this self-confessed idiot of a teacher in front of him—

"_Dobe_-sensei."

—Sasuke liked him all the same.

Naruto-sensei's eyes narrowed as the students stifled a gasp. It was the first time that Uchiha Sasuke had ever spoken with what could only be branded as an _insult_ to _anyone_—and to a figure of authority, their _class advisor_, no less!

"Well thanks for clearing that up," Naruto-sensei replied. A smirk appeared on his lips as he stood up and walked to the calm Uchiha. He leaned forward to the unmoving student, his voice low and his breath hot as he purred on a rapidly reddening ear under a curtain of silky dark hair, "Teme-_kun_."

Sasuke sat in stunned silence while Naruto-sensei chuckled and returned to his seat. After making himself comfortable, he opened his record book and began rifling through the pages. "Not too loud, kits," he said, his eyes on the words he was now writing. "Only a few minutes left before I let you—"

"Naru-sensei?"

The students settled in awed silence at the sight of one of the most popular students in KCHS. Some of the girls began blushing as he stepped inside the classroom, his long, dark-brown hair flowing behind him as light, lavender eyes—almost snow white—glanced briefly around. A few of the girls fainted when his lips formed into soft smile when the strange eyes fell completely on the teacher.

"_Byakugan!_" Naruto-sensei exclaimed. The remaining girls burst into nose bleeds when Hyuuga Neji—last year's Student Council Vice President and the ultimate tensai of KCHS—bowed before the seated teacher like a knight bowing before a lady.

Sasuke inwardly snorted. Show off. Besides, what was so great about the white eyes freak?

"Where're _Gejimayu_ and _Tobidougo-hime_? You guys are usually—"

"Mou, sensei. You should really learn to make creative nicknames," a light voice interrupted. A senior with hair tied into buns on both sides of her head stepped in, followed exuberantly by a male student with a bowl cut and burning dark eyes. "Really, _Princess Projectile_? It sounds like something someone would get from porn." She frowned, though anyone could see her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Kakashi-sensei is an awful, _awful_ influence."

Naruto-sensei leered. "No changing of minds, then. I'm calling you _Hot Legs_ again."

"Sensei!"

"_Yosh!_ Naruto-sensei burns with youthful admiration for my wonderful blossom friend!" the guy in the bowl cut declaimed passionately. Sasuke didn't know who to scowl at—the noisy football star Rock Lee, the archery maven Junsei Tenten, or the flirting idiot of a Dobe-sensei.

He scowled at all three. _Four_, including the martial arts champion Hyuuga Neji.

Pleased blue eyes studied the three visitors of his class. "So, my grown-up kits, still together to visit Naruto-touchan? And who's your advisor?"

"Aa, we're still classmates," Neji replied. "As for advisor—"

"None other than the Proud Green Beast of Konoha Cultural High School, Maito Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, tears of adoration streaming down his cheeks. "His handsome manly features shall finally shine upon my humble countenance everyday!"

"Yatta! I'm happy for you, Gejimayu," Naruto-sensei said, flashing a victory sign. "I know you've wanted to be in his class since he helped you in fifth grade."

"Yosh!"

"Anou, sensei, we just came here to see you and your new kits," Tenten said. Her dark brown eyes traveled around before settling at the sulking Uchiha in the center. "Mmhmm, cute."

"Mou, Hot Legs, don't you want Naru-sensei anymore?" their advisor asked. Sasuke stiffened as his formerly respected _Naruto-oniichan_ thumped his chest. "What happened to _'I'd do you if it was legal, Naruto-sensei'?_ Was it all a lie to lead me on? Was it? _Ohhhhhh_ the _pain_, the painfully painful _pain__!_"

"Yes, sensei," Tenten said flatly. She broke into a mischievous smile. "Besides, _Naruto-touchan_, someone would hurt me. And it's not someone with dark hair and pale eyes, nu-uh!"

The two popular heartthrobs of KCHS glared at the giggling female senior. The advisor, meanwhile, had an eyebrow raised. "Eh? What'd ya mean by—" he paused when the bell rang, "Oops, dismissal time. Read your assigned chapters and see you all tomorrow, kits!"

"Goodbye, sensei," the class chorused. As the students filed past, with not a few glancing at the famous fourth year students with awe and curiosity, Sasuke busied himself with fixing his perfectly-arranged backpack as he waited for the other students to leave.

However, Hyuuga Neji wasn't keen on leaving yet.

Sasuke mentally snarled at the other tensai. His time with Naruto-sensei had come and gone, dammit. What was he doing here?

He gritted his teeth and tugged on his backpack. He walked slowly to the door, his ears attentive to the conversation going on between Hyuuga and Naruto-sensei.

"—cation, sensei?"

"Same old same old," Naruto-sensei replied. "How 'bout you? I got your cousin in my class. Are you two okay now?"

Sasuke didn't hear the rest of the conversation because he had slammed the door shut.

Fuck Hyuuga.

* * *

_A hug. That was the name of the best gift he had ever received._

* * *

He glanced behind.

From the door window, Naruto-sensei smiled.

Sasuke felt himself smile back.


	6. Circle 06

_October 15, 2012_

* * *

**Circle of Arms  
**

_by Hic Iacet Mori_

* * *

_Since then, the little boy tried to hug everyone who was sad and tired, and sometimes even those who weren't. It made him feel happy that he can make others feel better with his hug._

_Like the quiet person did._

* * *

He wasn't big on history but as expected, Sasuke was good at it—so good that he paid more attention to the teacher than the subject itself.

As students, they weren't supposed to look straight into the eyes of their teachers as a sign of respect. He kept trying to catch those vibrant blue eyes, though, after the first time their eyes accidentally met and Naruto-sensei smiled, pleased that he was paying attention. He felt a tiny pinch of guilt that he wasn't but those eyes just drew him in, the way they did back when he was a six year-old who thought Naruto-oniichan's blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

And they still were. They were bright on a face that showed palpable eagerness, as if Naruto-sensei held a secret he couldn't wait to share. He was as animated as he was back in kindergarten—he could make the dullest topic the most exciting, events of the past coming to life with the magic of his words, his hands. He could create such vivid images he wasn't teaching anymore—he was opening a window in their minds from where they could peek, see the actions unfold as they became a rapt audience of history.

Naruto-sensei had always been an exciting storyteller—Sasuke thought he was even more compelling now. Even if Naruto-sensei didn't use hand-puppets anymore.

He chuckled to himself. He could see it, now that he thought about it—their admired teacher using puppets to talk about the Great Oto Stock Market Crash. Naruto-sensei would probably use finger puppets and have them all yelling and running around each other. He would probably use different voices too.

_"But the **snake!** What would we feed the **snake?** Our national pet would die and we would be a disgrace! A **disgrace!**"_

_"I hear that kidneys are the big thing right now. We can corner the market and even monopolize organ-buying! I know someone from Konoha who'd love to be our client. Can turn a kidney into an actual human."_

_"Good idea! We each have a spar_—_"_

"—chiha-kun?" a familiar voice broke in. "Uchiha-kun?—Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke snapped from his thoughts and reflexively leaned back. Above him was Naruto-sensei, hovering with a concerned expression on his face.

He suddenly realized it was deathly quiet.

"The bell rang two minutes ago," Naruto-sensei remarked. The teacher stared at him thoughtfully—Sasuke struggled to overcome the awkwardness of having this person so near, watching him—before pointing at him with an accusing finger. "You've been spacing out before, weren't you!"

He smirked, trying to push back the embarrassment, this time, at being caught. Sasuke thought to hit back, scoffing, "Maybe if you weren't so boring, _dobe-sensei._"

"That's a lie," came the retort, before a corner of his teacher's mouth lifted with a lopsided smile. "If I remember right, a certain _quiet little prince_ always looks so eager when I begin talking."

Sasuke scowled, hating the heat rising up from where his heart beat rapidly. He unconsciously clenched his fists in a battle for control.

He realized he lost when Naruto-sensei erupted with laughter.

"He blushes a lot too! And he's sooooo _cute!_"

"Dobe..." Sasuke growled, forgetting titles of respect on the heels of mortification. To his chagrin, he could feel the heat climbing to his ears as well—Naruto-sensei could probably see it too.

Pale skin sucked.

"Maa, maa," Naruto-sensei said with a fond smile, "it's nice to know that some things never change." His smile turned to a grin as his hand settled on Sasuke's head. Sasuke died a little inside, refusing to admit he _liked_ it even now that he's fourteen. He felt an acute sting in his chest, however, at how he was treated a kid still.

"Na, _oujichan?_"

He didn't press closer to the irritating hand messing his hair, nor did his heart thump like crazy behind his rib cage—in fact, anyone would've seen him scowling. He was Uchiha Sasuke and he had pride, and he was not some... _feline_ that wanted to be petted. His frown was deep, his mouth was set in a somber line, his eyes were flashing with annoyance, and he wasn't _blushing._

He pulled away.

"I'm almost fifteen already," Sasuke muttered half-heartedly. Half of him called himself a hypocrite for fighting against something he liked, the other half demanding Naruto-sensei to acknowledge that he wasn't a child anymore. That he was only a few years to adulthood. Almost a man.

Like him.

"Stop calling me ridiculous names."

_Besides_, Sasuke quietly sighed, _I'm not a prince._

And the ache when Naruto-sensei drew his hand back? From hunger. Not disappointment or any other stupid things like that.

"Aa," Naruto-sensei agreed, his smile fading—Sasuke's stomach lurched at seeing it disappear. Eyes stared down at him with a strange emotion he couldn't decipher. Sasuke turned to look out the window, uncertain, and not a little uncomfortable as he scratched on his elbow.

"You've only ten minutes left before recess ends, Uchiha-kun. Best go now," Naruto-sensei said gently. He spoke like that to everyone, Sasuke knew, with a voice loud yet strangely gentle. And now his advisor was speaking like that to him, too.

He was _everyone_ now.

Without waiting for an answer—or perhaps knowing he wouldn't answer—Naruto-sensei returned to the table and sat down, immediately immersing himself into his papers. A covert glance revealed the tan face screwed in concentration. He was clearly dismissed but Sasuke couldn't get himself to stand up, to move from where he sat. Like he had lost all the power in his limbs some time he wasn't paying attention.

As dark eyes returned to the window, as the same eyes stole another glance at the yellow-haired figure by the desk, Sasuke realized why.

_Naruto-sensei..._

He didn't want to move.

_Sensei..._

He wanted to remain here, in the room. With _him._

_Naruto._

Sasuke swallowed, willing his throat—too tight, too hot—to loosen up. Calling him by his name, even just in his mind... it was wrong. He was Naruto-_oniichan_. Naruto-_sensei._ Not—

Not _Naruto._

But why was it wrong? Was it _really_ wrong? Because Naruto-sensei was older, an authority figure? But he had no problems calling _Kakashi_ by his name. Sometimes, he even called his niisan _Itachi_. So why couldn't he call Naruto-oniichan—Naruto-sensei—_Naruto?_

His throat kept closing up—and maybe that's the reason. Because his throat became tighter and tighter and his heart would beat faster and faster when he thought of sensei as—as _Naruto. _So... So that means he shouldn't do it. Act familiar, or something like that.

Also, Naruto—_sensei _probably didn't want to be addressed so familiarly. Especially after Sasuke practically _ordered_ him to stop calling him—his heart skipped a beat—_oujichan_. Besides, he wasn't six anymore. Moreover, as he often thought, he wasn't a _prince._ There's nothing princely about him.

"Catch!"

Sasuke reflexively looked up and caught an object thrown his way—a paper bag.

"Hurry up. Three minutes before recess ends."

He felt something catch in his throat when he looked up at the blue eyes smiling down at him. Sasuke ducked his head, allowing his hair to fall gracefully over his face, and made a show of opening the paper bag—his hands needed to do something, they were trembling a little.

"Ham sandwich," Naruto-sensei announced. Sasuke looked up, face blank, and watched his teacher wrinkle his nose. He had never seen a grown man do that and it looked... cute, weirdly. "With loads of tomatoes," he added with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sasuke bit his lip, curbing the smile threatening to form. It's just a sandwich, he told himself. But it wasn't. It stood for a lot more.

_He remembers_, he thought, finally giving in. _Eight years and he remembers I like them._

Damn. When had he become this—this _sentimental?_

He slowly unwrapped the sandwich, staring down as if he wasn't sure what to do with it. Sasuke looked up beneath the fringes of his hair, watching Naruto-sensei as the latter went back to his papers. He listened as his teacher hummed under his breath, crossing out wrong answers, replacing them with the correct ones with a red pen.

Sasuke almost jumped in surprise when Naruto-sensei spoke up, not even looking at him. "Anything else? Two minutes left."

There was nothing else to say but there were a lot in his mind. Sasuke wanted to say he didn't want the sandwich after all. That he didn't mind not eating because he was feeling strangely full. That he always felt good when _oniichan, sensei_, looked after him.

That he wanted to know if it's okay to call him _Naruto._

But all the words were stuck in his throat the way his heart was, and he had never been good in talking to begin with. He had been a stuttering boy before, his mouth full of words he couldn't form because of too many feelings he couldn't define—now, he was a tacit youth with a mouth empty of words, formless because of these feelings that overwhelmed his heart, his mind.

"Hn."

He's not a prince, was all Sasuke could think.

Startled blue eyes lifted up. The dear face broke into a beautiful smile.

_You're the prince._

* * *

_His kind neighbor, the man who told him that his gift is called a hug, visited him on a day when the leaves were beginning to fall from the trees._

* * *

"Oi, settle, settle!"

The class noise diminished for a fraction, though it was enough to satisfy their patient teacher. It didn't satisfy him, though—their advisor deserved no less than absolute attention.

Sasuke turned around and scowled.

His classmates promptly silenced at the heavy force of his displeasure. The girls, struck dumb, dropped into worshipful silence as they swooned over his intense dark eyes and commanding air. The boys, cowed, felt their lives threatened by the sheer venom of his glare. Frowning in approval, Sasuke turned to see Naruto-sensei watching him with amusement.

"So you _are_ perfect as class president," Naruto-sensei remarked. "I've never seen a class react like that with just a look, Uchiha-kun. Your classmates chose the right person."

Sasuke gave him an indifferent look as he savagely destroyed all manners of blushing and glowing at the praise. He received compliments all the time, so why did it matter so much that Naruto-sensei gave it to him? He bit the inside of his right cheek when their advisor smiled—if he didn't, the ridiculously pleased smile that kept tugging at his mouth would come out and it would be really hard to make it go away.

"Okay," Naruto-sensei said, returning his attention to the class. Sasuke unconsciously leaned forward as their teacher straightened. Whenever Naruto-sensei was by the board, Sasuke's attention focused entirely on him—he was really fascinating when he was authoritative and serious.

"Some of your teachers were complaining about your seating arrangements," their advisor started. A few students shifted on their seats. Some glanced at their friends. "Seems some of you are paying more attention to your seatmates than your teachers and we can't have that continue, now. If your arrangement bothers your teachers, then you're not supposed to be sitting next to each other, na?"

Eyes guiltily looked away. Naruto-sensei's words were delivered with usual candor but they could all sense his disappointment. "Here's what I think we should do," he said. "Either I arrange you by height, or by alphabetical order." Naruto-sensei smiled at the stricken look of the girls. "So which is it?"

Sasuke looked down, his dark eyes stormy. No way. No _way_. Both would have him sitting at the back, either as one of the tallest students or as one of the students with surnames beginning with the last letters. It's _unfair_. He'd suffer the consequence because of his damned noisy _classmates _and lose his current spot in front of Naruto-sensei.

"No choices?" Students eyed each other with reluctant and resigned looks. They had brought this upon themselves, after all. Naruto-sensei clapped his hands, clearly pleased at their silent acquiescence, hesitant it may be. "Okay, stand up everyone! Move to the back and I'll call you alphabetica—"

"Sensei," Sasuke interrupted calmly, his hand rising. No way no way _no way_. He stood up, his heartbeat fast. "Can I stay here?"

Naruto-sensei looked surprised. "Is there any problem?" Seeing the confident Uchiha's broken calm—Sasuke racked his brain for a reason, _any_ reason—the teacher frowned. "Is your eyesight poor?"

_There! _A _reason!_ Sasuke inwardly sighed with relief. Well, his eyesight _was_ poor. Sometimes. At night. When the lights were off—and he was trying to read—but Naruto-sensei didn't qualify his question, anyway. He mentally nodded and looked up, but his lie died a quick death at his sensei's concerned eyes.

Dammit. Sasuke couldn't lie to those eyes.

"I—" His fists clenched. What excuse could he say? What _else_ could he say? He couldn't very well say the truth when he didn't understand it completely himself. Things weren't like _before_. He wasn't six anymore and things weren't so simple now and he hated it. He just wanted—wanted to be—

_I want to be near you._

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke blinked, his inner self horrified that he had said it out loud, that he had _thought_ of it at all. Where the hell did that come from?

But he _did_ want to be near Naruto-sensei. _Proximity_-wise_._ The way it was before when he could get a hug, when he could be warmed. But the way it came out—in his mind, in his voice—it sounded like something else entirely.

It sounded... _intimate._

"I m-mean—" he stammered, his mind racing. Near, _near!_ What rhymes with _near?_

"Hear!" Sasuke rushed out. His eyes widened. He _yelled_. Yelled in front of everyone like a damned idiot. In front of _him!_

The silence seemed to stretch for hours.

"Okay."

_... Huh?_

"Everyone to the back except Uchiha-kun," Naruto-sensei said, amending his order. Students shuffled to the back as Sasuke sat in a daze, disbelieving. He didn't listen or even turn around to see how his classmates were being seated—all he could think of was how hard it was not to laugh in relief.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't _believe it!_

Well he also couldn't believe how damned shallow it turned out he was, but he was just so—so _glad._

"Now that we're all good, I'm going to pass this chart around," Naruto-sensei said, raising a sheet with boxes. "Write your name in your corresponding box, then give to Uchiha-kun when completed." Naruto-sensei turned to him. "Make a copy for yourself, tack the original on the desk. Oh, and let's talk after class too."

Sasuke nodded and the chart was passed around. Naruto-sensei returned in front and this time, sat on his chair, breaking into a relaxed smile. "So... Golden Week is coming up. I'm sure you guys have plans!"

The class broke into excited chatters. Some students went back to their earlier aborted conversations. Some, like him, opened a book and read. Naruto-sensei was immediately cornered by Inuzuka, his friends Nara and Akimichi throwing in their plans for the upcoming holiday. Sasuke read with his ears listening to the conversation.

Two minutes before the dismissal bell rang, Hyuuga Neji appeared. Alone, this time.

"Byaku_gaaaaan_," Naruto-sensei sang out. "Come give Naru-touchan a big hug!"

Sasuke fought back an annoyed grunt, greatly helped when Neji gave the blond idiot of a teacher a blank look. "Sensei. You _are_ aware you may get in trouble, correct?" Noticing the girl sitting beside him playing with her fingers, Hyuuga nodded. "Good afternoon, Hinata-sama."

"N-Neji-niisan," his seatmate stuttered in greeting. Her cheeks glowed pink when she received a soft, almost invisible smile.

Sasuke heard a dull thud behind him. He didn't turn around. He knew the sound of a fan girl passing out.

"Sensei," Hyuuga started, turning back to the teacher. _His_ teacher. "Will you join us this year?"

Sasuke stiffened. _Join? _

_... Hyuuga invited Naruto-sensei for Golden Week?_

Naruto-sensei gave a sincere and apologetic smile. "Not this year, Neji," he apologized. Not _this_ year? Naruto-sensei joined _before?_ "Got plans already."

Hyuuga nodded, his demeanor unruffled. "Hn. If you change your mind, sensei, you're welcome to join us any time. I shall inform Hiashi-jisama of the news."

Naruto-sensei scratched his nape. It was a mannerism Sasuke knew had never gone away. "Now I feel bad. Hiashi-jiji was expecting me?" At Hinata's horrified gasp, Naruto-sensei waved a cheery hand. "No offense meant, Hyuuga-kun. Your father knows it's a nickname thing."

Hyuuga chuckled. "Which I'm quite certain he didn't ask for," the senior said. His pale eyes showed a smidgen of mischief, a small smile curling on his lips. "Quite unfortunate, sensei. Hiashi-jisama had found and rented an entire okiya with ramen bar for you."

Sasuke scowled beneath his hair, his fists unconsciously tightening around his book. An _okiya_. With those _painted women_ trained to _kiss _up to any man's _ass._ Did Naruto-sensei enjoy the company of those _geisha?_

Sure, they look elegant. Exotic. Alluring. And they can dance like fairies, sing like mermaids too. Or so said his _pervert _of a pseudo-_uncle_—

He glared destruction at the words swimming before his eyes, imagining them as the arrogant Hyuuga. _Okiya._ Yes, those _geisha _are the stuff of any hot-blooded male's fantasy. But they're fake. Unreal. They were that, just _fantasies_.

Naruto-sensei's eyes widened, nearly swallowing up his face. Sasuke felt his heart sink.

"Tell me you're joking," came the voice in a hush.

He didn't know why.

Hyuuga raised a shoulder in an elegant shrug, long dark hair gliding in motion. "Surely you know who you speak with, sensei."

A shrill sound echoed within the school building, followed quickly by choruses of _"goodbye"_ and _"after Golden Week"_ and _"later, Sensei!"_ and a stampede to the doors. And just as well, because Naruto-sensei had suddenly raised his eyes up to the heavens and _howled_.

_"**RAMEEEEEEN!**"_

For some reason, Sasuke felt so relieved, felt like laughing. His mouth even twitched when Hyuuga reached forward and patted the weeping teacher's shoulder. "There now, sensei. I'm joking."

"RA—_What?!_" Naruto-sensei's eyes abruptly cleared of tears. "_You_, Hyuuga _Neji?_ Made fun of my _feelings?_" The teacher stood up, pointing a shaking finger with righteous indignation. "You sadistic _bastard!_"

"Bad word, sensei." Hyuuga smirked before turning around. "Hinata-sama is waiting. Ja, Naruto-sensei." He turned to his fellow tensai, the only other remaining student. "Ja, Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded back in acknowledgment and watched the door slide shut. The noise from the departing students outside was muted and suddenly, he was aware of how quiet it was.

—and suddenly, Sasuke was excruciatingly aware that it was only him and Naruto-sensei alone in the classroom, too.

"Don't worry, we won't be long," Naruto-sensei cheerfully said. He gestured to Sasuke's seat, taking another chair himself and dragging it closer. "But it'd be more comfy if you sit, Uchiha-kun. Just need some feedback on your classmates because you're around them most."

Sasuke grunted. His throat was closing up again. It was getting warmer. He couldn't speak.

His advisor nodded absentmindedly. "Good. Eto, Aoba-sensei said something about your two classmates disrupting his Math..."

He wasn't paying complete attention, just nodding and grunting at the right time in pretense of listening. Sasuke could only focus on how Naruto-sensei sometimes leaned closer, close enough that he could smell aftershave, and how the serious blue eyes seemed to be the only color of a world that wasn't making sense to him anymore.


	7. Circle 07

_October 19, 2012_

* * *

**Circle of Arms  
**

_by Hic Iacet Mori_

* * *

_He had been offered a teaching job, he said—a job that paid more, a job where he could save. But it was far, so far that he would have to move. Away from this town. Away from the little boy with no family._

* * *

Sasuke was scowling at the sunrise. Itachi didn't do a good job of hiding it from his sight.

He was warm and, more importantly, _asleep _barely five minutes ago, dreaming whatever it was he didn't remember as he blissfully slept on. Next he knew, he was rudely jarred awake by the pain on his butt and his niisan staring down at him in amusement. A pale hand was wrapped around his ankle.

_Shit!_

His tailbone still hurt from the impact of his fall and his eyes, squinting hard against the onslaught of the little amount of light attacking from his treacherously opened window, tried to glower at Itachi with as much venom as he could summon at the bloody ungodly hour. Itachi just quirked an eyebrow in answer.

The insufferable rooster.

Sasuke wasn't a morning person, not by a long shot. But then, he figured anyone would curse the dawn when his ass throbbed from getting familiar with the floor. He sure as hell wasn't singing.

He gingerly stood up, growling at his niisan's departing figure. Itachi threw him a last look behind his shoulder. "Better hurry, Otouto. Our ride is impatient."

"Let him wait," Sasuke snarled. Kakashi could burn for all he cared. Who the hell wanted to leave at—he glanced at his clock—five in the freaking morning?

Wait. _Five?!_

Itachi shrugged. Sasuke inwardly cursed Kakashi's parents for bringing him into this world.

"Hn. There's coffee if you hurry," Itachi added and left. As if on cue, the aroma of brewed coffee floated to his nose, enticing him to complete wakefulness.

Sasuke frowned in thought. Should he get breakfast first or jump to the shower? A cup of coffee would warm him up nicely. Besides, Kakashi was as addicted to it as he was, and the old pervert had no qualms about hogging everything...

Best go breakfast first.

His navy blue towel slung over his bare shoulders, he headed to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes to clear away the crusts and tears. Sasuke absentmindedly reached down and scratched an itch in his groin. His other hand tried to cover another yawn. What was it about yawning that made it hard to stop when you started it?

"Morning!"

Sasuke raised his head, annoyed. The nerve of the bastard to be happ—

He froze.

—and that's how Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto found one Uchiha Sasuke in the kitchen one morning in the Uchiha household—standing two steps past the door with a pale hand inside his boxers, his other hand frozen over his slacked jaw and his face bright and red.

_Oh._

A beat passed.

_Fuck._

Two.

"No masturbating over breakfast, Otouto," Itachi said placidly, breaking the silence and any peace in future family reunions. Itachi then turned a page of the newspaper as if it was a fucking daily occurrence.

**_Die!_**

"I—N-No!—T-That's not—not t-t-true—" Sasuke stuttered, wild dark eyes darting from his niisan's indifferent face to his sensei's uncertain eyes which were, to his horror, dawning with _wrong _understanding.

**_Nonononono!_**

"Oh, is that—it?" Naruto-sensei asked. Sasuke desperately tried to choke on his own tongue and die. "Sorry! I kinda ruined your—anou, _momentum_, ehehe. Go on, I'll just finish my coffee." His teacher cleared his throat, his other hand rising to scratch at his nape. He was clearly uncomfortable. "Anou, just take your—time."

Sasuke was uncomfortable, too. Except he was _on-the-verge-of-suicide_-uncomfortable.

"Otouto. You heard Naruto-kun," Itachi said, his monotone accompanied by the rustling of morning papers. "Or do you need his hel—"

"_Savemesomecoffee!_" he blurted out before abruptly twisting and tripping over his feet to the bathroom, his face the hottest he had ever felt. Sasuke didn't hear the slam of the door over the erratic pounding of his racing heart and the _shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck **fuck**_ howling in his head.

He dropped on his ass behind the door, too weak to stand up anymore. Fuck, he'd never live this down. Of all things to be caught doing—_accused_ of doing by his nii-san, the sadistic_ fucker_—and of all people to see him in such a state, too. Damn it, fucking _damn it!_

For what seemed like _forever_, Sasuke sat on the cold floor, his hands over his mortified face as he tried to grasp on less humiliating thoughts—like where he'd bury his niisan and how he'd convince the courts that he could live on his own.

A series of knocks on the door and Sasuke shot up, his face contorting in anger.

_Speak of the fucking **devil**._

"Sa—"

"_Shut the fuck up!_" he screamed, furious. "What the hell is_ wrong_ with you?! Did you have to _humiliate_ me after waking me at this fucking _hour?!_"

A stunned stretch of silence.

_Good._

"A-Anou sa, Itachi said to hurry up," the voice on the other side said, laughing uneasily. Sasuke felt his heart stop—and drop down to the ground past his feet. He could feel the worms feasting already. "Um, that's it. Er, sorry."

"Sen—!"

The quick shuffle of retreating footsteps answered him. Sasuke slumped by the door once more, hitting his head on the doorknob again and again and again.

* * *

_The little boy loved his kind neighbor—his kind neighbor always brought him food and clothes, taught him a lot of things and lent him many books. But now his kind neighbor was moving and he'd be all alone again._

* * *

"Maa, why is it so silent? Did somebody die?"

_Not yet_, Sasuke inwardly snarled as he glowered at the silver-haired man. It had been barely a minute since they picked up Hatake Kakashi from his house and the freak had quickly zoned in on the thick tension inside the old orange Beetle. And wouldn't stop _asking_.

"Sasuke? Itachi?"

The realization that Naruto-sensei was their ride was the last horrifying nail in the suffocating coffin of Sasuke's mutilated dignity. That Naruto-sensei chose to spend Golden Week with them was driving him closer to the brink of depression, knowing he had a painful week ahead after what happened this morning. He couldn't summon the will to be properly elated—he couldn't even look at his sensei. He was too damned ashamed to.

Sasuke had tried to apologize after shower but the words wouldn't come out, stuck in his throat like a damned fishbone. He had ended up gaping like a bloody fish instead, and his face burned hotter in embarrassment at the wariness and discomfort in Naruto-sensei's eyes. His sensei had tried to wave it off, citing _puberty _and its best friend _mood swings_, before patting him at the back and saying that Sasuke should _"clean up afterwards."_

He had been silent since then. It was hard to speak when his cheeks burned crimson every time he so much as _glanced_ at their designated driver.

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi. Watching both Uchiha grow up, he knew he couldn't expect an answer from them.

"It's nothing," his teacher waved off with his right hand, the left placed carelessly over the steering well. "We're just all still sleepy," he added with a small smile.

Sasuke watched the interchange with reluctant admiration. Naruto-sensei made driving look effortless and—strangely _commanding_ at the same time. He looked so focused on the road even as he began bantering with Kakashi, and he felt a strange burn of envy at how his pseudo-uncle could act so comfortable around Naruto-sensei.

In that sense, he envied Itachi, too—he had observed his niisan and Naruto-sensei act around each other this morning, how Itachi had no qualms about insulting his advisor's atrocious eating habits and how Naruto-sensei had no fear about mocking his brother's obsessive newspaper-folding habits. Sasuke didn't even know that the two were_ friends._

_When did this happen? _he wondered, annoyed. Other than today, the only other time that Itachi mentioned Naruto-sensei since their return was last summer, on his fourteenth birthday. His brother had acted unsurprised that Naruto-sensei dropped by their house. Or that he was back in their lives.

Sasuke himself can't still believe it sometimes.

Konoha was a big city and while he had been looking forward to seeing him, Sasuke wasn't sure if he would find Naruto-sensei after those years. For all he knew, Naruto-sensei could have upped and left, even died. That was why Sasuke hadn't actively sought him—he didn't want to be disappointed. Discovering that Naruto-sensei was a teacher in the school he enrolled in was more than a pleasant and shocking surprise—but maybe it was only _Sasuke_ who was surprised?

He knew Kakashi was a teacher in KCHS, so it didn't surprise Sasuke that they had acted like friends when Kakashi pretended to be their advisor—he found it hard to imagine how anyone couldn't be Naruto-sensei's friend. But his niisan? Itachi and Naruto-sensei hardly interacted in the past and those occurrences were only around Sasuke—there was no way they could be friends especially after they left.

There hadn't been news of Naruto-sensei during those times—Sasuke still remembered feeling hurt that his _Naruto-oniichan_ had forgotten him so soon, but the insanity of staying safe from their crazy escapee of a grandfather and the pressures of growing up quickly had swiftly transferred his focus. He hadn't even remembered again until now.

_Why didn't he keep in touch?_ Sasuke wondered, glancing up. As much as he needed to know more of this current version of Naruto-oniichan—now _Naruto-sensei_—Sasuke knew that it wasn't the other's style to... _forsake_ him—them—like that. Especially with the way Naruto-sensei had looked like when they first met again—he had seemed so happy to see Sasuke, even calling him by that name—

"Sasuke is thinking of something naughty," Kakashi sang out. His eyes immediately snapped up to the teasing pervert, mouth snarling at a finger attempting to poke his cheek. "Why is his cute face so pink?"

He glared at the infuriating man, his fingers twitching with the urge to reach up and confirm if his face was _indeed _that detestable color. Kakashi wouldn't stop chuckling and Sasuke stared ahead, staunchly ignoring the asshole. Naruto-sensei glanced back at the same time and he felt his breath hitch.

_So blue_—

No question now. His ears felt so damned hot Sasuke knew he was beyond blushing.

"Stop teasing him, old man," Naruto-sensei said with a light laugh. "His thoughts are his own, y'know. 'Sides, not everyone can think of naughty things 24/7 like you."

He felt Kakashi glance at him knowingly. Sasuke wondered if he could get away with punching his surrogate uncle.

"Don't underestimate my Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi replied, grinning underneath his mask. "You have_ no idea_ what he is capable of."

He threw Kakashi a confused glower, instinctively knowing that the words were suggestive. What the hell was the bastard going on about?

Then again, anything Kakashi said tended to sound suggestive.

"Surely you know boys his age are not shy about... _experimenting?_" Kakashi asked with an innocent air. Sasuke gritted his teeth, his expression dark as a thunderstorm even as heat flared on his cheeks anew. His ears burned hotter as he remembered the morning he'd been desperately trying to forget.

Kakashi's mismatched eyes shouldn't be red and gray—they should be black and blue. With a dash of purple. And swollen. And bleeding.

_…. Experimenting?_

Sasuke felt tingly. It was probably from imagining Hatake Kakashi battered beyond recognition in a ditch somewhere.

"It's natural," Naruto-sensei waved off, as if _experimenting_ was of little consequence. Repeating that word in his head made him feel more tingly and, flustered by the strange feeling, Sasuke ducked his chin lower in the wide collar of his favorite shirt. "I don't think you've ever gone beyond that, na, 'Kashi?" he added with a wiggle of his own eyebrows.

"Mou, Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed with a girlish pout clearly visible beneath the mask. Naruto-sensei snorted and even his niisan turned to give the dolt a dry stare. "Why do you keep putting me down and defending Sasuke-kun?"

"I'd defend anyone from you," Naruto-sensei replied, chuckling. Sasuke felt an odd touch of disappointment well within his chest. "And stop teasing him already," his advisor said, catching his eyes with a look of understanding. He tried to sink in his seat, feeling his heart beating faster as something hot climbed up his neck. He swallowed. "Sasuke-kun looks ready to break your neck."

"But your _Sense of Justice no Jutsu_ would protect me, na, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, hopeful. Naruto-sensei only turned briefly to give a mocking smile, before catching Sasuke's eyes again and giving a mischievous wink.

"Eyes ahead," Itachi intoned. His advisor swiftly complied. It was a good thing his niisan had spoken up because Sasuke couldn't understand why he had flinched back, why his heart now raced in his chest—pounding so much, so painfully that he gasped.

"Sasuke?"

His head felt so light—

"Otouto."

Sasuke looked up and caught three pairs of eyes looking at him in concern. He turned to Kakashi, then to Itachi, and then to Naruto-sensei, who was alternating between watching the road ahead and studying him. He glared down with a light flush on his cheeks. "Tch. Something I ate," he mumbled, uncomfortable. His niisan grunted with disapproval and Kakashi clucked his tongue. Sasuke looked up with a glower when something soft hit his cheek.

He stilled, stunned, vivid shades of blue overwhelming his eyes. Sasuke could hear his heart drumming in his ears.

He felt so hot.

"More like _didn't_," Naruto-sensei scolded, turning back to drive again. He could feel his niisan's eyes on him along with Kakashi's own, and Sasuke didn't dare look up to see their expressions. He busied himself with picking up the wrapped sandwich that landed on his lap instead. Ham, with generous heaps of tomatoes from the earlier breakfast he was unable to eat.

_He packed this for me?_

He stiffened when Kakashi leaned closer to him. "It's just sandwich, Sasuke," his pseudo-uncle whispered, a warning clear in his voice.

_For what?_

"Turn left," Itachi ordered from the front seat. Sasuke automatically glanced up. Paused at the pale hand lightly touching a tan arm.

It was hard to miss that contrast.

Sasuke returned to his sandwich, ignoring Kakashi. He had more things to bother with, like trying to swallow a bite past the tight knot in his throat.

* * *

_He wanted to cry._

* * *

He wasn't a happy person. He hardly found things in life enjoyable and the few he did hardly made him happy. For instance, reading. He liked to read, so he would pick up a book, read it, close it when he's done, and read another book if he felt like it. If he was satisfied, then he enjoyed it. It didn't mean he was _happy_, though.

Sasuke didn't feel holes in his heart or voids in his soul from not being happy—at least he wasn't _sad_. While he couldn't call himself content, he couldn't call himself wanting either. He had learned to accept whatever was thrown his way and live with it, whether they be murdering relatives, infuriating family friends, or annoying classmates. He preferred peace over happiness anyway, and peace was living with his niisan finally free from the past. That he could feel occasional happiness at his age was enough.

In the past, happiness to Sasuke meant having his Itachi-niisan's attention. It also meant having Naruto-oniichan's affection. Sometimes, it also meant having Kakashi-jichan's company. Now, his niisan's attention didn't inspire happiness, though it inspired satisfaction—he didn't love Itachi less, he just hid it more. Now, Kakashi's company didn't inspire happiness, though it inspired a _bit_ of satisfaction outweighed by a _lot_ of frustration—he didn't like Kakashi less, he just didn't like him more. Now, Naruto-sensei's affection—

His heart pounded.

Now, Naruto-sensei's affection—even just thinking of it—made something inside him twist—

"Otouto, I'm going ahead," Itachi said, cutting through his thoughts. He looked up at his niisan. He was clad in a white yukata, provided by the onsen.

"Hn. I'll be there later."

"Hn."

Sasuke watched his niisan close the sliding door, not really seeing anything. There had been a minor problem when they arrived, two days ago. On account of the holiday confusion, they ended up with just three rooms instead of four like his niisan had required. A bland Itachi had ended up making the receptionist burst into tears after a series of self-incriminatory questions about the service of the onsen, before the manager himself asked, fearfully, what he could do to make up for the inconvenience. Had Naruto-sensei not stepped in—Kakashi was enjoying himself too much and he plain didn't care—the manager might have ended up waiving off their payment for their entire stay.

After a short conversation, his niisan ended up with him, with Kakashi and Naruto-sensei with their own rooms. Naruto-sensei had initially protested, saying he didn't mind sharing a room with anyone—his niisan had dismissed the claim, announcing he was a guest and therefore deserving of the best the onsen had to offer.

_"I'm no stranger to you guys," _Naruto-sensei had said.

_"I know. But I refuse to have you room with Kakashi, and Sasuke values his privacy. If I were to share with you, however, I would not be held responsible for my actions."_

Sasuke had been prepared to say that he didn't mind sharing with Naruto-sensei when he paused at the last words, wondering at the strange statement. A tint of pink colored Naruto-sensei's cheeks and something cold settled heavily in his stomach. Itachi's hand pressing lightly on Naruto-sensei's arm flashed in his mind.

Was his niisan _flirting_ with Naruto-sensei?

So sickened by the idea, Sasuke turned tail and ran.

When Itachi reached their room a few minutes later, he was lying on his side, pretending to be woken up. He grunted his excuses in a convincingly sleepy voice and promptly passed out to deter any other arguments. The next day, he made sure to wake up early and explored the area, coming back in the afternoon to say the same thing. He ignored Naruto-sensei as he hovered behind Itachi. Just thinking of Naruto-sensei and his niisan together was making him feel sick and cold again.

After a cool dismissal, he curled up on his futon, clutching his stomach only when they left.

They met during dinner later and Naruto-sensei was looking across him with worried eyes. He was finding it increasingly harder to look back, feeling unaccountably flustered. And then, Naruto-sensei said something that surprised him.

_"You're not enjoying yourself because your advisor is here, huh."_

The words settled heavily and he rapidly shook his head. Naruto-sensei had tried to make his question a joke but he had seen a little sadness in those blue depths, and Sasuke couldn't bear the thought that he had caused it to be there.

_"But you don't_—_"_

He had cut his sensei off with a snort. Knowing what would convince him, Sasuke followed it up with words.

_"Tch, dobe."_

_"Sasuke!" _Itachi had said sharply. But Naruto-sensei just laughed, as Sasuke had expected him to, and grinned at him.

_"If you're insulting me, teme, then I guess you're good!" _There it was, those eyes curving into smiling crescents. Sasuke felt really pleased with himself at seeing Naruto-sensei look happy once again. _"So that means you'd go to the onsen with us tomorrow!"_

And just as quickly, the satisfaction vanished.

Sasuke knew he had to join them—he knew his niisan wasn't buying his excuses anyway. Besides, today was their last day and he wanted to soak in the onsen too. This choice didn't have anything to do with Naruto-sensei's expectant face, nor did it have anything to do with wanting to know why he kept experiencing these... these confusing things. He just wanted to enjoy his last day in the onsen.

Thinking that time had passed enough, he made his way to the bathing stations to clean himself.


	8. Circle 08

_October 23, 2012_

_Happy NaruSasu Day?  
_

* * *

**Circle of Arms  
**

_by Hic Iacet Mori_

* * *

_Then, his kind neighbor asked the little boy a question he never thought he would hear._

* * *

His eyes landed on a shiny blue koi.

Sasuke slowly drew himself up, head pounding, and grimaced at the stickiness between his inner thighs. He turned to the fish bowl on his bureau and watched the koi's constant motions, feeling his headache ease into a negligible dull throb. Somewhat better, he dropped to his feet and made his way to his bathroom.

This was—how many mornings would it make? Sasuke had stopped counting after the seventh consecutive day. He knew nocturnal emissions were normal for a healthy fourteen year-old, but was it normal to feel—_horrible_ about it? Did it have to feel as if he was doing something wrong?

Truth was, he thought wet dreams wouldn't happen to him. Yes, he knew it occurs among those with prolonged sexual arousals left unsatisfied, those who hardly masturbate despite it, but he himself hadn't been sexually aroused by anyone nor had felt the need to relieve himself. He just wasn't interested physically in anyone. None among his peers had caught his eyes, none even from magazines or books or shows or movies. Sasuke thought he was safe.

And so it came as a great shock when he woke up with drying semen in his boxers one morning. It had taken two minutes of gaping at the view inside his boxers before he raced to the bathroom to wash himself, scrubbing furiously at his body in hopes of removing the evidence of his unconscious desires while desperately trying to recall his dream. But his mind, fortunately or unfortunately, kept him in the dark—always, a few seconds after waking up, an image would remain in his head before abruptly vanishing into thin air.

It never changed, this routine, and he was getting frustrated—only that blue koi swimming contentedly in the fish bowl kept him from freaking out completely, from physically rattling his brain to get his answers. He had Naruto-sensei to thank for that.

Sasuke swallowed and licked his chapped lips.

_Naruto-sensei..._

He shook his head forcefully, swallowing a mouthful of saliva to moisten his parched throat. The koi was Naruto-sensei's gift for _Tango no Sekku_, Children's Day for boys. Families with boys traditionally tied _koinobori_ or carp-shaped streamers outside the house but Naruto-sensei said he wasn't a boy anyway. Sasuke thought it was just Naruto-sensei's way of distracting him from the truth that he didn't have a family anymore, that his only family left were Itachi and Kakashi—he didn't mind, honestly. They never celebrated _Tango no Sekku_, just as they didn't really celebrate Golden Week until this year.

He didn't mind that they celebrated now, though.

Still, Sasuke had been surprised when they went out to eat rice cakes, and even more surprised when his teacher gave him the blue koi after driving them home. _"A young man deserves a real carp_," Naruto-sensei had declared, adding that only boys played with carp-shaped streamers. Naruto-sensei then ruffled his hair and left.

Sasuke remembered standing on their threshold, holding a round fishbowl with a shiny blue koi darting inside as his heart pounded hard in his chest. He couldn't stop replaying Naruto-sensei's fond smile or the sensation of tan fingers running through his hair. Flushing at his thoughts, he ducked his head and hurriedly went in when niisan ordered the door closed, making his way to his room and lying on his bed, waiting for the painful thundering in his heart to cease.

But other thoughts resurfacing were making his heart beat faster—

Sasuke shook his head wildly. Nono_no,_ stop it, not those—_no._ He had made it two months without thinking about those thoughts. Not again, not anymore. Not now, not now, not _now_—

He twisted the shower knob and bit back a hiss at the needle-sharp icy water that hit his skin. Sasuke focused on warming himself under the relentless chill of the shower, his actions gradually becoming mechanical as he forced his mind to blank. Done, he reached for his towel and dried himself, wrapping it loosely around his waist, and headed to his room to prepare for school. School where—

His fingers trembled on a button before steadying once again.

—Naruto-sensei was.

* * *

_"Do you want to move with me? It would make me really happy."_

* * *

He locked the door behind him, panting. Hot tears of frustration threatened to fall from his eyes.

_Fuck._

Sasuke reached a hand up and rubbed at an eye, sneering at his theatrics as he told himself it was nothing. It wasn't a great cause of concern, really, but he was bewildered and embarrassed and plain tired from pretending that nothing had changed. He was exhausted from academic activities, extra-curricular activities, student council affairs... From waking up at odd hours of the night, his limbs tangled in sheets—his body sweating, his lungs burning, his member aching, his heart racing… From punishing his body for what his mind was forcing it to do…

He just wanted a good night's sleep.

His hand in his throat, he curled around the sobs of weariness that wanted to get out. He had been so tired that he fell asleep in class earlier, and he woke up to Naruto-sensei shaking his shoulders. His advisor wasn't mad, just concerned—his groggy mind, though, decided to betray him when Naruto-sensei leaned down to repeat a question he had failed to hear.

From out of nowhere a vision so stark, so lurid, appeared in his mind. Of big hands parting his legs. Of a hand stroking his inner thigh as he cried out. Of a head drawing nearer to his leaking penis. Of an excruciatingly hot mouth descending to take him, _all of him_, of him jerking up as he desperately sought his release. Of a finger drifting lower, prodding his tightening sacs as he quivered, of the same finger drifting lower—

Choking on a gasp, he sprang up from his seat and ran blindly from the classroom. His feet brought him to the boys' comfort room and there he was now, his back on a stall door, trying to catch his breath and trying not to cry.

Sasuke began to straighten up and promptly hissed when his erection rubbed against his boxers. He clamped down his mouth, writhing with every inadvertent friction. He stopped moments later, panting, and just decided to will it away like he had learned to do every damned morning.

He thought of every badly mutilated creature that he could. He thought of obsessive stalkers who stole and sniffed underwear. He thought of kiddie shows with hyperactive bilingual creatures. He even thought of Kakashi demonstrating the use of condom using a banana and his teeth.

No change.

Sasuke was panicking. He squeezed his eyes shut in horror when vivid flashes of that _vision_ cut into his mind.

_Nononono! Stop stop stop!_

Something dangerously hot was coiling in his belly. Sasuke shuddered, helpless, when a voice of dark desire whispered within his mind, his body heating up to a new high. In a fevered frenzy, his pants dropped to his ankles followed swiftly by his boxers, his clammy shaking hands furiously pumping his engorged, aching penis.

He threw his head back, moaning. He accidentally thumbed his slit and he fell on his ass in a burst of white pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut and rolled to the back of his head as he groaned and panted again and again, heat and pain and pleasure swirling closer and closer, pulsing hotter and hotter.

_"Sasuke."_

In sweet silence, his body tightened.

And then Sasuke's eyes were open, his mouth parted in his cry of release.

* * *

_The little boy was stunned. Did he want to move with his kind neighbor? Oh did the little boy want to move with him!_

_He wanted it so much that he jumped his kind neighbor, crying and laughing as the leaves fell around them. He wanted it so much that he promised to always be a good little boy. He wanted it so much that he hugged his kind neighbor and took a long long time to let go._

* * *

Sasuke turned over his paper.

_'See me after class.'_

He folded his test paper neatly, though all he wanted right now was to crumple it in his fist and throw it outside. His sleepless nights were affecting his performance—before, he could ace a test without even studying for it, and now here he sat holding a paper marked _76_ in bold red strokes.

And Naruto-sensei was worried, he could feel it. He didn't like having his advisor worry over him. More than worry, though, he couldn't take the disappointed look in those blue eyes. Just thinking that Naruto-sensei was disappointed because of him brought a heavy pang in his chest.

The rest of the day passed by in a dark blur. Soon it was nearing dismissal—Naruto-sensei was again seated in his table before the whole class, right across him, but he wasn't chatting with Inuzuka and the others. Their advisor was busy checking papers, a pair of reading glasses over his small nose, his eyes intense as his red pen made notes in each paper.

It wasn't the first time they saw Naruto-sensei wearing glasses. Just like the first time, almost all the girls began sighing when Naruto-sensei slipped on his glasses, and every time he looked up in deep thought, girls who happened to be in his line of vision would blush and squeak. It annoyed Sasuke a lot.

Yes, even he admitted that Naruto-sensei looked somewhat dashing with the glasses, but his female classmates were being ridiculous about it. He felt himself getting more and more annoyed with the increasing pitches, his head snapping up when a mousy-haired classmate beside him squealed in his ears.

He began to grunt out his ire only to stop.

Naruto-sensei was looking at him.

* * *

_His kind neighbor had arranged everything already, and it only took them two days before moving day. The little boy felt a little sad that he had to leave Touchan and Kaachan behind, but his kind neighbor assured him that they could visit whenever he wanted to._

* * *

Sasuke realized in the same breath that Naruto-sensei was looking _through _him. The blue eyes were hazy in thought, not seeing anything but the images in his mind. But this knowledge didn't help the sudden constricting in hi's chest—in fact, it only served to make breathing harder. He was looking at his teacher who was looking back and not seeing him, allowing him freedom for his eyes to do as they pleased.

And without his consent, his eyes began to roam. And then the images he suppressed all those months ago appeared behind his roaming eyes.

_"Sasuke-kun."_

He was thankful when the school bell rang.

* * *

_And so, on a cloudy day as the remaining leaves began to fall, the kind neighbor drove him and the little boy out of their quiet town into a city behind the mountains. The little boy fell asleep after two hours of excited questions, and his neighbor woke him up three hours later to show him the first view of the city where they would be living from then on._

* * *

Sasuke was still hearing the click of the door closing. It had never sounded so ominous before.

Naruto-sensei was looking at him with intense blue eyes.

"C'mon, sit down."

He could feel a strange chill racing up his spine, a peculiar heat spreading inside his body. Something dark, something heavy, something frightening was weighing at the pit of his stomach and his heart was beating too wildly in his chest. He breathed deeply, minding what Itachi had taught him—Sasuke was certain he wasn't having a panic attack, and it had been more than five years since he last had one. So what was causing this strangeness?

An image flickered behind his eyes. They widened in horror.

_No_—_!_

"Y'okay, Uchiha-kun?"

His heart beat faster, so fast that he gasped out loud and clutched at his chest.

_"Ah, that feels so good!"_

A naked back, glistening with water and soap. White over tan, grasping a cotton cloth.

_"Okay, my turn!"_

"Shit."

His eyes rounded in surprise when an arm wrapped around his shoulder. It turned into shock when a hand appeared and started pressing circles on his chest.

Sasuke shivered, reminded clearly of the feel of wet skin beneath his hand. Shivered harder when he remembered wondering—

His heart pounded harder.

_Not_—_not helping_—

"There, there. Just breathe," Naruto-sensei whispered soothingly in his ear. He shuddered at the hot air, goose bumps rising on the sensitive skin beneath the shell. "Breathe deeply now. Inhale slowly... yes, like that... exhale... There's a good boy..."

_Yes, like that_, a breathless whisper in his mind. A voice that had gotten more and more insistent since that day in the onsen. _Be a good boy..._

All of his senses were honed to the older man beside him, at the man whispering soft commands in his ear and rubbing continuous circles on his chest. Sasuke felt hot, so so hot, like an overheated fuse ready to explode. He kept swallowing his saliva and licking his lips at the dryness in his throat, his mouth, and the fact that he could see Naruto-sensei's dark gold lashes up close. His chest was hurting so much. He couldn't breathe it's so hot he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe—

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun..."

_Sasuke-kun_—_!_

With a sudden burst of strength, Sasuke pushed himself out of his chair and stood up, panting. His dilated dark eyes darted wildly around the room, looking at everything and anything but _him_.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun?"

He took great heaves of air, dissolving into a coughing fit on one forceful intake. "I-I'm okay, sensei," Sasuke said jerkily, trembling fingers grabbing at the straps of his bag. He shouldn't be remembering that afternoon in the onsen, shouldn't be fantasizing of running his hands over a man's naked body. Especially—he swallowed a sob—especially _Naruto-sensei's_ body.

"Teme?"

He took his bag and ran, the calls of his name unheard by his ears. He could hear nothing but his conscience screaming at him in fury.

* * *

_The little boy thought it was a wonderful place. It was even more wonderful because his new home was there!_

* * *

School was officially ending to usher in the summer break. All the excited chatter around him was of plans to skip to the beach or go out of town.

Sasuke decided to get stuck at home catching up on some needed rest.

There was the Student Council trip, of course, which he had attended unfailingly. This wouldn't be the case this year, though—even if this year's trip was gunning to be the best one yet.

Under the leadership of senior student Hyuuga Neji, this year's council became the best and most productive in the recent history of KCHS. Pleased, the school administrators decided to reward the entire council—including the faculty—with a two-day getaway to the snowy mountains of Yuki in Hokkaido. The news had spread throughout the campus and not a few wished they were a part of the council.

He planned to skip it altogether. Not because the trip would fall on his birthday, but because all the teachers would be there. Specifically _him._

Since that afternoon two weeks ago, Sasuke had done everything he could to stay away from his advisor. He never skipped classes, of course, but when History period came, his head would be bowed as his hair hang over the pages of his book, his eyes stuck on words that didn't make sense to him. His ears listened for any strange noises—he tightened upon himself every time Naruto-sensei's footsteps came closer, relaxing slightly when those footsteps drew away before his shoulders tensed once more when his name was called.

He listened more avidly than he ever had, listening with a strong sense of urgency as if he needed to hear that voice to compensate for not seeing its owner. Sasuke couldn't look at Naruto-sensei without remembering that afternoon, without remembering his cruel dreams that always showed his lover's face after that, without remembering that day in the onsen that changed everything for him. He couldn't look at Naruto-sensei without feeling that desperate ache in his groin and that crushing ache in heart.

So, Sasuke never did.

He'd stand up and reply when he's called, his eyes cast down the entire time like a respectful student. And then he would wait with bated breath until Naruto-sensei said he was right, that he could sit down, and he would sink back into his chair with his heart pounding a frantic beat in his throat.

He had also relinquished his class presidential duties to his vice, Haruno Sakura, quietly stating that he hadn't been feeling well just so he didn't have to stay after dismissal twice a week. She had happily accepted before smothering him with blushing offers of massages and acupuncture therapy. He had declined as politely as he could, inwardly cringing in disgust at the lovesick green eyes gazing hopefully up at him.

True, he could tolerate Sakura—she was the most sensible of all his fan girls, sensible in that she didn't attempt to stick love letters in his bag or confess to him with hysterical tears—but he wasn't about to let her think that her doing him a favor would begin the story of their _'true love.'_ Rejecting her bento for the nth time after that was proof.

Rumors had quickly flown fast after that, though, growing into a salacious tryst between the KCHS golden boy and the green-eyed pink dye-job who had cast a spell to lure _Sasuke-sama _into her filth-infested coven bed. A few swore to having seen the two together one weekend in the movie house, though it had been too dark to see who was groping who. Some said they saw Haruno leaving Uchiha's house at five in the morning in soiled, disheveled clothes. Others whispered of shy kisses shared near the janitorial area, of letters declaring sweet romantic love passed back and forth until passion burst forth and they succumbed to temptation.

Sasuke thought it was all ridiculous.

And that was how the remaining two weeks flew by. While he had been busy fighting against his uncontrollable lust for his sensei, he was allegedly falling in love with one of his fan girls. True to form, he had covered his eyes against the former and his ears against the latter, and he was just all over exhausted that he wanted to rest.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

The dismissal ring had never sounded so heavenly.

"See you after the break, everyone!" Naruto-sensei hollered. The entire class cheered back their farewells, causing a loud roar as everyone made a run to the door. Sasuke was ready with his bag and, being in front of the classroom, was immediately by the door.

A shout sent his blood freezing in his vein.

"Uchiha-kun, a moment please!"

The class, as one, paused in their excited departure—Sasuke's plan of pretending sudden deafness was immediately shot down when all eyes turned to him. Frozen in silent fear, he almost didn't feel a sharp elbow jab to his side, starting only when a student gave a lazy drawl near his ears—_"Uchiha, sensei's want to see you"_—and another jab, this time sharper, almost pushed him back.

He'd never forget that annoying mutt's grin.

With his head held high, Sasuke returned to his chair as everyone behind him resumed yelling and running. When it was finally quiet, Naruto-sensei stood in front of him, leaning back on the table with his elbows, long legs stretched out and crossed over each other. And then, blue eyes looked into his.

Neither spoke up. The silence between them stretched heavily, and Sasuke felt anxiety rise at his advisor's thoughtful stare. He wanted to rub his sweaty hands on his pants, remove the evidence of his growing panic, wanted to stop the trembling that was becoming stronger as seconds passed.

He couldn't do this. Sasuke couldn't stay alone in the same room with Naruto-sensei anymore.

His eyes rapidly heated, the full import of his illicit feelings punching him in the gut. He didn't want this. He _never_ wanted this. So why was he dreaming of that tan figure covering his body? Why was he fantasizing of darkening blue eyes as they raked over his nude form? Why was he imagining the feel of sweaty skin against his?

Why was he touching himself and imagining it was Naruto-sensei's mouth over his?

It was a sigh, soft and sad, that pierced through his jumbled thoughts. A shuffle, slow and heavy, that made him look up—

"... Sasuke-kun."

—and a name, spoken—so softly, so sadly, so slowly, so heavily—that drew a strangled sob out of his lips.

* * *

_Their new house was just a block from where his kind neighbor would teach. The little boy realized that his kind neighbor, this man, took him in not just in paper, but for real too. It's not pretend and they're not neighbors anymore._

_"You'd be studying there too," the little boy heard. "Do your best, okay?"_

* * *

Then, like in a windy pier all those years ago, Sasuke found himself wrapped in a warm circle of arms.

His dark eyes widened.

"It will be alright."

And then, and then he was _crying._


	9. Circle 09

_October 31, 2012_

* * *

**Circle of Arms  
**

_by Hic Iacet Mori_

* * *

_The little boy smiled, so happy that his heart wanted to burst. He'd be studying in a school again. He wouldn't work anymore. And his kind neighbor—no, he's not a neighbor now—had taken him in and they'd be living together like a family, a real family._

_"Hai, Papa!"_

* * *

His body shook with silent sobs, his shaking violent as he wept for what he had lost and what he could never go back to. For the change that came over, so sudden and cruel, forcing him to see someone that had always been special in his heart into someone more than a teacher, a brother, a friend. For making Sasuke see Naruto-sensei as someone to be attracted to.

As someone he could desire.

And it grew every day, this fierce need, driving him near crazy just for one look, one touch, one kiss. Naruto-sensei's accidental glances felt like hot caresses on his skin, his hips jerking at imagined blue eyes devouring his nakedness. Whenever their fingers grazed when Naruto-sensei returned his paper, his thighs would quiver as he imagined those fingers sliding over his flushed skin. And Naruto-sensei's mouth parting to teach, to yell, to smile, to laugh, made him shudder and scream as those lips kissed and sucked and bit every inch of his body.

And it grew more every day, this stabbing pain, growing and growing until he didn't recognize himself anymore. How could he do this to someone who accepted him when others looked away? How could he do this to someone who stayed and waited in a deserted park with him? How could he do this to someone who made his grief an easier burden to bear?

How could he do this to someone who supported him, consoled him? Someone who cared for him? Loved him?

How could he do this to Naruto-sensei?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_—"

How _could_ he?

"It's okay, it's okay," Naruto-sensei murmured softly, rubbing circles on his back. "It's gonna be okay."

Sasuke took shallow bursts of breath, shaking his head in anguish. "No no _no_ I'm _sorry_, I'm so—"

Naruto-sensei stilled his head with a firm and gentle hand, drawing Sasuke nearer until his forehead rested on an orange shoulder. "Shhh, shhh," came the whisper near his ear, the circles behind his back never once ceasing. "It'll be, I promise. You know Naruto-oniichan doesn't back from his word, na?"

He swallowed, hard, and pushed his head down once. He felt like a child again and for once Sasuke didn't care.

"Na, Sasuke-oujichan?"

Despite himself, Sasuke felt his mouth twitch. He inhaled deeply, his runny nose pressing closer—he had never smelled something as wonderful as chalk and miso and aftershave.

He slowly raised his head before stopping, unable to look into those brilliant eyes. He rested his cheek on the shoulder instead and looked at the wall on his right. "I told you to stop calling me that," he mumbled without heat. He felt a chuckle rumble to his body.

Reluctantly, Sasuke began to draw away, humiliated beyond belief as the weight of the past five minutes began to sink in. He abruptly pushed back, horrified. What the fuck did he just do?!

He sucked in a soundless gasp when the strong arms tightened around him.

Then awareness, piercing, suddenly took over. His heart hammered in his throat. Suddenly he could feel the hard body pressed against his, their points of contact suddenly unbearably warm. His throat dried up as heat surged in his veins. He bit hard on his bottom lip as something stir—

"I just missed hugging you, oujichan."

His heartbeat stopped.

"You're special to me," Naruto-sensei whispered. "And it hurts that you're hurting and not running to me like you used to." His advisor leaned back, raising his head with one hand, wiping the drying tear tracks on his cheeks.

Sasuke could feel his heart stutter before sprinting ahead, heat spreading up from his chest. Blue blue eyes were making his breath catch. "I'm more than your advisor, Sasuke-kun." Naruto-sensei went on. "I'm your friend. Almost like your big brother."

Heat stung behind his eyes at the words. He didn't understand why a heaviness was settling in his chest.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Naruto-sensei added softly, "but I'd like it very much if you let me help you bear them, at least."

"Sense—"

"Sasuke-_teme._ Do you even see how thin you've become?"

He swallowed and looked away, unable to stand the intensity of his feelings. He heard a deep sigh before a hand pressed down on his head once more, gently drawing him back to a firm, curved shoulder.

He's almost as tall as Naruto-sensei now...

"Let me help, okay?"

His hands hesitantly rose and wrapped around his advisor's body, his head nodding once. Naruto-sensei hummed, pleased, and began rubbing circles on his back once more. Sasuke closed his eyes, savoring the comforting warmth, a peace settling in his heart for the first time in many years.

He was blushing, he could feel it, but the tranquility outweighed his sudden shyness. Calm washed over him, like cool waves of blue, and he unconsciously sank deeper in the warm, warm circle.

Sasuke sighed. A small smile made its way on his lips. It was like lying down on a beach, warm sand on his back and warm sunlight on his face.

_Naruto-sensei... is very warm..._

It didn't take long for his breathing to even out until he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_His Papa was so pleased and they hugged each other. That night, they went out to celebrate their new bond. They found a humble ramen stand and they both declared its ramen the best in the whole wide world._

* * *

Everything began, he knew, on their last day in the onsen.

Sasuke, after procrastinating, ran into Naruto-sensei preparing to clean himself in the bathing station. They were alone in the station and they sat with their backs against each other as they cleaned themselves. Then he happened to glance behind.

Naruto-sensei was trying to reach behind him, a towel in one hand with his other arm twisted behind to grab the towel's other end. He was trying to clean his back, Sasuke realized immediately—out of consideration, he quietly offered to clean his back for him. Happily accepting, Naruto-sensei twisted forward as Sasuke turned around. He took the soapy towel and began rubbing his teacher's back.

Sasuke remembered thinking how smooth and broad and tan the back was. Before he even knew it, his rubbing motions had turned into massage strokes, Naruto-sensei moaning to show his appreciation.

The first time his sensei moaned, the hair on his arms had stood on end and a sharp jolt went up his spine. Curious at the sensation, he pressed at a shoulder harder and he felt that jolt, sharper, when Naruto-sensei moaned louder.

_"Ah, that feels so good!"_

And then he was kneading the back of Naruto-sensei's neck, and then his fingers were running through messy yellow hair, and then the sharp jolts were racing up and down his spine. When Naruto-sensei started in surprise at the hands on his hair, Sasuke hastily offered to shampoo it for him. Shrugging with a light laugh, he was handed a bottle of orange-scented shampoo and Sasuke set out to continue what he didn't mean to start.

So lost in his hazy thoughts and the sensations in his body, he didn't realize that he had done something wrong until Naruto-sensei yelped.

_"Gah! My eye!"_

Surprised and acting in split seconds, he immediately grabbed a pail of water and splashed it on the stinging eye. The haze from earlier had rapidly disappeared at the accident—Sasuke blinked, as if he had just woken up, feeling a bit disoriented, and he began to apologize but Naruto-sensei waved it away, saying it's not a big deal. Naruto-sensei patted him on the shoulder to make him sit back on his stool.

And then the blue eyes were twinkling, a hand holding a soaped towel.

_"Okay, my turn!"_

Naruto-sensei turned around, completely wet and naked. And then Sasuke couldn't see anything else.

Sasuke didn't remember turning on his back and sitting down. What he remembered was his sensei's hands landing on his back and shuddering with an almost violent force, surprising Naruto-sensei who laughed sheepishly at his cold hands. He himself was stunned at his body's reaction, at the strong electricity frying his nerves and the waves of heat suddenly inflaming his body. He kept shuddering as Naruto-sensei soaped his back.

_"You're ticklish?"_

From out of nowhere, the knowledge that he was sitting with his naked back to Naruto-sensei's nude body dropped into his brain with the force of a bullet train.

What he initially classified as extreme warmth began to increase until he felt heat, stifling heat, climb up and down his spine and coil in his belly and slither down, pulsing. Sasuke couldn't feel anything but Naruto-sensei's hands on his skin, couldn't think of anything but Naruto-sensei's penis near his ass. He wondered in a fevered daze what would happen if he pressed back, if the cleft of his ass rubbed against that limp head of penis, if he grounded against it, grounded deeply, until its tip was teasing his hole—

He threw back his head with a loud and deep groan.

_"Wow, I should be a masseuse, na?"_ Naruto-sensei asked cheerfully. _"You really enjoyed it?"_

Then Sasuke's mind abruptly cleared. Disbelieving dilated eyes stared down at his angry red erection, gaping at how big his penis looked. Shocked, he squeezed his legs shut and hissed in tortured pleasure.

_"Y'okay?"_

_"G-Go,"_ he rasped out. He cleared his throat of the huskiness in his voice._ "I'll just," _he choked,_ "c-c-come after you."_

_"You sure?"_ Naruto-sensei asked, clearly concerned. _"You seem flushed. Are you sick?"_

Sasuke drew back, panicking, when he felt the man stand behind him to touch his forehead. He squeezed his legs tighter and scuttled away, landing on the far edge of the room, his breathing coming harder at Naruto-sensei's full frontal, his erection twitching, leaking with pre-cum. Sasuke shook his head wildly, swallowing past his dry throat as he desperately tore his eyes away to look at the wall behind his advisor instead.

_"I'm okay,"_ he replied shakily, taking another deep breath. _"I'm really o-okay."_

His heart was racing so hard in his chest like it would jump out and run. He pressed himself closer, his legs folded in front of him to cover _everything. _Naruto-sensei drew nearer and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut when the other stopped before him.

_"Sensei, please!"_

**_Touch me!_**

_"Sas_—_"_

He swallowed another groan. _"I'm f-fine, just go!"_ Sasuke tried to bellow. It came out as a whimper.

The distress in his voice seemed to have pierced through. _"O-Okay. I'd just_—_just call Ita_—_"_

_"No means no, dammit!"_ Sasuke was screaming now, hysterical. _"Leave me the fuck **alone**!"_

He spasmed at Naruto-sensei's gasp of surprise. And then, for what seemed like hours, days, he heard footsteps leaving quickly until he was finally alone.

Moments passed in silence in the station. And then, Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at his hands for a long, long time—

"Otouto."

—the way he was doing now, two days after the last day of school.

Sasuke tipped his head up. He didn't remember how he got to his bed, only remembering being in Naruto-sensei's arms before oblivion caught him. He thought he was still dreaming but an insistent tug inside his head told him he wasn't—and he spent the next minutes trying not to be embarrassed that Naruto-sensei had probably carried him home.

And then he recalled, with a clearness that made his cheeks burn, how it felt to be surrounded by those strong muscled arms. How that hard body felt against him, how those hands felt on his back. Even how Naruto-sensei _smelled_.

And then he remembered _that day_ that began everything.

_It's strange_, his mind whispered, eyes clouding with thought. How was it possible that the same person to torment his body, his mind, could be the same person to comfort him? Naruto-sensei was both agony and solace—he brought Sasuke misery for these unwanted and uncontrollable desires, yet he brought cheer too with his bright smiles and happy chatter. Naruto-sensei was more or less the same—it was he who had changed.

—and while he knew he should be pleased that nothing great had changed between them, the bitter twist of disappointment wouldn't stop haunting his mind.

_"I just missed hugging you, oujichan."_

Sasuke remembered how those words had calmed his increasing ardor. The throbbing in his pants disappeared as if nothing had happened at all. Yet for all the normality those words brought to his body, his heart had lurched painfully because of them.

_"I'm more than your advisor, Sasuke-kun. I'm your friend. Almost like your big brother."_

Almost... Almost like his own _brother._

He knew in his mind that he should be pleased at this pronouncement. Even though he's not the same boy who looked up to his idol, Sasuke loved Itachi with all his being. His niisan enjoyed driving him up the wall and he enjoyed returning the favor but, at the end of the day, Sasuke would do anything for him and Itachi would do the same. And it was true too, that even though he's not the same boy who adored his surrogate brother, he loved Naruto-sensei with all his being. Just like with Itachi, Sasuke would do anything for Naruto-sensei, and he knew Naruto-sensei would do the same. But—

_"Almost like your big brother."_

—why did hearing that _stung_?

Sasuke swiftly glanced to his left when a weight settled beside him. Niisan was studying him with those fathomless black eyes, eyes that Sasuke hardly ever understood. It never bothered him that Itachi could be so closed off sometimes—he learned later that it was how his niisan protected him, and though the danger to their lives was over, it had become ingrained in him. Those dark eyes could see more than a normal person did, but no one could truly see what was within those eyes.

However, Sasuke had gotten sensitive to his niisan's unexpressed emotions. Right now, he could sense Itachi's worry behind the calmness.

"Sasuke."

He took a deep breath and reclined on a pillow. He closed his eyes, feeling tired once again. Odd, he knew, after sleeping for more than twenty hours.

"If you hadn't woken up every time I came in, I would have had you confined," Itachi said. Sasuke simply nodded, acknowledging the words—he remembered waking up and falling back to sleep more than five times. He was a light sleeper, though for the life of him he couldn't explain how he slept through Naruto-sensei taking him home—but yes, despite being a light sleeper, it didn't mean he was an early riser. When woken before the time he wanted to, he just rolled over and went back to snoozing.

"Naruto-kun stayed the night to watch over you," his niisan continued. His eyes flew open. "He called me while taking you home. Unfortunately, I was deep in a case. He volunteered to stay by your side until I can and I invited him to sleep over."

His head dropped to his chest, his hair covering his face. Sasuke didn't know what expression he had on right now but the image of Naruto-sensei, by his side, watching him _sleep_—

Damn. What was _wrong_ with him?!

"What... What did he say?" he rasped out, ignoring the ache in his throat, forgetting the fact that he'd slept for two days and he was parched, that his lips longed for water—because right now there was only one thing he longed for and that _thing_ was not a thing at all.

He gave a grateful nod when Itachi handed him a glass of water but he only cradled the glass in his hands. His niisan raised an eyebrow but Sasuke didn't see anything.

"You worried him."

Sasuke swallowed. His saliva tasted sour, like acid. Melting.

"What else?"

Itachi stood up. His dark eyes had never been so unreadable, like night with its secrets. Sasuke didn't know what to make of it.

"He said thank you."


	10. Circle 10

_December 31, 2012_

* * *

**Circle of Arms  
**

_by Hic Iacet Mori_

* * *

_The ramen stand became their favorite hangout. The old chef liked to tell the little boy about the city, about the different people there were. The little boy took this all in—he was starting school after the weekend and he was eager to learn everything._

* * *

His mouth felt dry, but it wasn't because of the intense heat of the vicious July afternoon.

"So you're 15 now, na?"

It was because across him was the man who was probably the blinding sun incarnate.

"Hn."

Those eyes, a brilliant blue, glowed with fondness as they looked at him. Sasuke instinctively knew that he could travel the world over and never find a shade quite like it, that there'll be no eyes that could dance like these. And Sasuke felt it's the way it's supposed to be because this was Naruto-sensei and Naruto-sensei was special.

Even though Sasuke would never let him know that.

He watched the calloused hands move and he remembered perfectly how they felt against his back. They moved with firm confidence, caressing against his skin as if they had the sole right to touch it. They exerted the right pressure, knowing when to press harder and when to rub slower. And he remembered, too, how those hands slid down with a clear purpose—

"You must really like this cake," Naruto-sensei remarked. Sasuke's eyes shot open, blinking in confusion—he didn't even realize they were closed—barely stopping himself from recoiling at a slice of strawberry cake waved in front of him on a plate. "Moaning and all that, like you're going to come just by thinking about it."

Sasuke flushed a bright scarlet as Naruto-sensei waggled his eyebrows. "Na, Sasuke-kun, do you have a cake fetish? 'Member what Itachi said? No masturbating ove—"

"Shut up," he snarled, grabbing the plate with an angry force. Sasuke glared at his laughing sensei. How could he have forgotten that Naruto-sensei was an idiot at his core? Hell, who made bawdy jokes like that?

_He's making fun of me, he thinks it's a joke_—

He speared a piece and ignored his advisor, who had taken to apologizing with poor attempts at a straight face. But he wasn't angry at the joke, though it was unremittingly crass—Sasuke was hurt and it was with anger that he covered it. He was embarrassed_ and _hurt—embarrassed for reacting like this to Naruto-sensei's mere presence, and hurt because Naruto-sensei was making light of an issue that had been tearing him apart for _months_.

Granted Naruto-sensei didn't know, but it didn't make it hurt any less. And Sasuke was angry with him, but more so with himself, for feeling all of these. He didn't have the right to get hurt.

He straightened up in surprise when a hand landed on his head. He shrunk on his seat as fingers ran through his hair—Sasuke was afraid he'd start leaning up because he wanted this touch so much. "Sorry for making fun of you," Naruto-sensei said, his voice sincere. "I didn't know it'd be a—problem."

Sasuke felt his shoulders tense, more so when his advisor took the chair next to his. His eyes narrowed in a chilling stare, his heart drumming an erratic beat. "What problem?" he asked lowly.

Naruto-sensei took a deep breath. "Don't think I don't know you. You're still my _oujichan_ and I like to pretend I know when you're hurt," he said with a wry smile. "I know I offended with my joke and I also know it takes more to offend you."

He snorted, putting up a valiant struggle against his own confounding feelings. "Tch, _dobe_. What would you know about those things?"

"A lot, _teme_," Naruto-sensei replied in kind. "Take the rumors before summer break. Heard of any?"

"That I'm the father of Haruno's invisible forehead monstrosity?" Sasuke asked dryly.

Naruto-sensei's mouth tilted to one side. Sasuke tried not to wonder how it'd feel beneath his own. "Or that you're just a cyborg and the real you's been sucked out by Haruno-kun?"

"Or I'm actually a chick and lesbian for her?"

"I didn't hear that!" Naruto-sensei exclaimed. He grinned. "I _did_ hear you being blackmailed 'coz she got pictures of you humping the wheel of a trucker." At Sasuke's snicker, he waved a hand. "But to my point. You weren't offended by those rumors, na? Because you don't care, na, Sasuke-teme? Even the worse ones, like you raping her in a parking lot and staying with her so she doesn't have a chance to call the cops. They didn't hurt you at all 'coz your concerns are somewhere else. Those words couldn't hurt you so they didn't."

True, Sasuke knew, but he couldn't quell the irritation rising inside him. Who did this _idiot_ think he was, talking like he knew _everything_ about him? Talking like he knew all the answers, like he wasn't the reason behind them at all... Who did Naruto-sensei think he was?

"Seeing as you know _so much_ about me," Sasuke spat out, his emotions flaring within him and throwing all logic away, specifically the part yelling he was _overreacting, _"then _tell me_ what my problem_ is_."

Naruto-sensei looked undisturbed by his outburst, simply eyeing him with a friendly calm that he would have admired at any other time. His blue eyes were narrowing into a pair of curved slits, looking like a fox planning its hunt.

Sasuke felt his stomach clench. If Naruto-sensei was the predator, then that'd make the prey—

"I think you're having problems dealing with some changes. Maybe—with your body?"

_Me._

He tightened his jaw, afraid they'd drop open in furious shock. How the hell did Naruto-sensei figure that out? Was he _that_ easy to ready?

Naruto-sensei gave him a tired look. "Sasuke-kun, your reaction said it all. You tried to take my attention to what I said before by trying to incite me. Lots of students like to do that. The ones who forget to turn in their papers, that is." At Sasuke's hard expression, he sighed. "Look," Naruto-sensei rubbed a hand over his face, "I'd be honest here. I got really really _pissed _with what you said, but I'm more bothered with what's bothering you to get pissed over your implication that I'm a condescending asshole. You don't attack people, teme. You attack _ideas_, and that you'd attack me here said so much. You're not thinking like you usually do, na? Hell, you've changed moods a lot and it's just been—what, ten minutes!"

Sasuke made savage thrusts at the remains of his cake. Inside, his irritation had given way to panic. Naruto-sensei was too perceptive—what if he discovered the truth?

_He'd be so disgusted and he wouldn't want to do anything with me anymore_.

A soft whisper. "Didn't I say it's okay?"

_"It's gonna be okay."_

Sasuke trusted those words before.

_"It will be alright."_

Should he stop now?

* * *

_The old chef asked the little boy where he would be studying. When he said where, the old chef gave him a sort of sad smile, and told him to never give up._

_The little boy pumped his fist in the air and gave a cheery yell of promise._

* * *

He stopped stabbing his cake and looked up, his black eyes resigned and pooling with frustrated tears. Sasuke knew he probably looked pathetic but he didn't care anymore. He needed to let it out, even just a little.

"Sensei..." he trailed off, taking a fortifying breath before stumbling on his next words, "Sensei, I've b-been—dreaming of—of someone—" _Of you_, _always you _"—of—" he swallowed, "Of touching that person—i-intimately. Kissing—and caressing—and-and petting—"

Dark eyes grew desperate, begging him not to draw back, begging him to understand. "But it's not just—not just _dreams _anymore. That person's always—" _Always you, only you_. "—always in my mind. Seeing that person makes me—makes me want to _do_ things—" _Only you, just for you._ "—the things I've been—been dreaming of—"

His breath stuttered. "Sensei, I—I—"

_I want you so much_...

Sasuke bowed his head, unable to look at that whiskered face anymore. It would break him to see revulsion in Naruto-sensei's eyes. It would _shatter_ him.

"When I was a kid, I met someone."

He paused.

"That person—came at a really dark time for me," his advisor continued. Sasuke dared to look at Naruto-sensei. There was a faraway glaze in his eyes. "That person never said anything but did something that I never forgot. Since then, I've been looking for that person."

Sasuke felt a chilling weight plummet in his stomach. He faintly wondered why it hurt.

"You can say I'm obsessed," Naruto-sensei chuckled. "I don't even know that person's _name, _and I don't remember how that person looks like, but I think I'd know when we meet again." Finally, the blue eyes seemed to clear before catching his own. "I don't really know what I'd do, but sometimes I think of touching that person too. Of doing those things only lovers would do. But that's not all I imagine, of course. Sometimes I'd imagine we're just sitting beside each other, just sitting and not talking, like when we first met."

The area where his heart was felt painfully cold.

"I'm not saying we're experiencing the same thing," Naruto-sensei went on. "And I know you know that puberty is a part of life—you're a smart guy, teme. You know that you'd be running on hormones most of the time, that you'd probably be thinking with your dick more than with your brain—yes, I said _dick_, deal with it—but it's a part of your life I won't interfere with 'coz I _think _your issue is about the _person_, na?"

_That's not true_, he wanted to say, but he was too anxious about sorting himself out to tell a lie.

"What is it about this person that makes you think it's wrong for you to want them that way?"

His breath hitched.

"Is this person a close friend? A relative?" Naruto-sensei asked. Sasuke gripped his fork tightly, his panic escalating. "Maybe a person of authority? Don't tell me, I'm just speculating," he hastily added, seeing how the young Uchiha's face had grown paler and paler. Naruto-sensei sighed and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke flinched. He ignored it. "Na, teme. It's not wrong to want someone that way. Of course families aren't counted, but you know that."

"Are you telling me it's okay to want to fuck with that person?" Sasuke asked quietly. "To be aroused as hell just by seeing that person? Kiss or touch that person and be kissed and touched in return? Ha, dobe?"

_To... want you?_

"It's not wrong to want things like that, Sasuke-kun" Naruto-sensei said in a gentle voice. "And it's not wrong to want to be wanted like that. It's not wrong to want _sex_. It's what you do with that want that makes all the difference. Be honest with me," he suddenly ordered as blue eyes took a somber hue, "Why do you want to have sex with this person? Is it just lust? Or something else?"

He swallowed. He himself didn't know. Sasuke had just realized days ago that he was attracted to Naruto-sensei, had been so since the latter subbed for their teacher during his freshman year. His advisor had always captured his attention, his interest. But lately—

"Lust," Sasuke answered. He ignored how bitter it tasted as the half-truth rolled off his tongue.

"Anou sa..." Naruto-sensei cupped his chin. "This is just my advice, take it or leave it. You say it's lust? Then I say just ignore this want to have sex."

Sasuke half-stood up, bewildered and not a little angry. "You sai—"

"People lie about sex, teme," Naruto-sensei cut in. "They say that you can have sex without involving feelings and frankly, it's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Why? Because you always leave something behind. Sex because of pure lust just adds to the things you take away from yourself and if you think it wouldn't hurt you, you're wrong."

"Bu—"

Naruto-sensei gave a crooked smile. "Maa, I know that sounded like girly crap, but it's honest truth. Even whores are better off because they have sex out of the will to _live_. Lust is powerful, I know, and it's a craving that's hard to fight—but it goes away, trust me on that."

Sasuke sank back on his chair in utter defeat. His mind and heart somewhat agreed. But—

_I lied. I've always wanted you. Your body just suddenly became another thing I want too._

"So that's what I should do? Ignore it?"

_If I said I want you because I always did_—

"I've been doing it for the past months."

—_what would you say?_

"Do you think I want this torture?"

_I don't even know why._

"Do you think I enjoyed dreaming of someone—someone I know I can't have?"

_Why does it have to be you?_

Naruto-sensei shook his head, sympathy in his sad smile. "I know you don't, I have eyes y'know. I also know that your hormones are screwing with you. It's too much sometimes, isn't it?"

_More than you can ever imagine._

"I know!" Naruto-sensei suddenly exclaimed. "When I advised you about the _no-sex-out-of-lust_ thing, I didn't mean you _can't_ do anything." At his puzzled look, Naruto-sensei cheerily plodded on. "_Porn!_ What do we have porn for?"

Sasuke felt his face erupt in a blush. His blush deepened at the next words. "I can rent porn for you and you can jerk off to them!"

He sputtered, red-faced. "No!"

"Why?" Naruto-sensei demanded, almost shouted. "There's nothing wrong with taking care of yourself. Handjobs are great for taking the edge of." His brows furrowed before clearing quickly. "Think of it as a lesson, Sasuke-kun! If you want, I can watch it with you."

Sasuke felt so hot he thought he would explode. Naruto-sensei, _watching_ with him as he gave himself a _handjob_? What was he _thinking?_

_Handjobs, of course._

His hips abruptly bucked at a clear vision of a tan hand wrapping around his cock. His knees were suddenly so weak and he leaned back on his chair in a boneless heap, his lower body jerking below the table as the invisible hand pumped up and down his hardening cock.

"Teme. Why are you kicking the table?"

Flushed from his vivid daydream, Sasuke gave his darkest glare. Naruto-sensei grinned back and stood up and, before he realized what was happening, those strong arms had wrapped around him.

_... Sensei?_

"One thing I'm sure of," Naruto-sensei said in a soft voice, Sasuke feeling those words more than hearing them with the whiskered cheek pressed against his smooth, unmarked one, "is that a hug made you forget your issues enough to let you get that sleep."

* * *

_That night, the little boy found it very hard to sleep. He was just so excited! His bag was packed already, with brand new pens and notebooks and books and school things he didn't have before. He was so giddy that he couldn't even close his eyes!_

_This would be the best school year ever!_

* * *

Naruto-sensei's arms were loose around his neck but Sasuke felt their warm weight sear deeply within him. As if he was being tied to his teacher irrevocably, for better or worse, and it enthralled him and terrified him in the same breath. He clenched his jaw against the rising tide of emotions within him—conflicting, confusing—against that wet heat burning in the corners of his eyes, his throat, choosing to just sit inside that circle of comfort and _be_.

"So if you think you can't handle it a second more, just come to me and let me hug you, 'kay?"

Naruto-sensei leaned closer to him and he pressed his cheek back, a bittersweet feeling washing over him. His advisor was crouched beside him, posture awkward, as he sat on his chair before a table laden with two plates of cake slices, the words _Happy 15th! _spelled out in a poignant reminder of this ordinary day. But this was no ordinary day, not anymore—more than remembering the day he came out fifteen years ago, the thought that perhaps he wasn't just attracted to his sensei was coming out in his mind.

_Could it be...?_

His hands reached up and squeezed the familiar arms. Naruto-sensei lifted his head up to prop his chin on Sasuke's head. He gave the tan wrists a harder squeeze.

_"You can tell me anything, na?"_

Sasuke was _scared._

"We have the guidance office for that, dobe-sensei," he scoffed, his thumbs digging in mercilessly at those wrists until he heard a surprised yelped, until the arms retreated quickly, until the circle broke into separate halves. He bucked his head up, painfully knocking at his sensei's chin, ignoring the clamors in his head until Sasuke was free.

"_Itai!_ You could've just told me to back off, _teme!_"

He was utterly, _utterly_ scared.

"Tch, whatever."

Naruto-sensei returned to his vacated chair—Sasuke was stunned at how desperately he wanted to erase the distance that sprung up between them, at the distance in his teacher's eyes. He swallowed, leaning forward, feeling like a great coward. His eyes landed on his hands, curled into fists in his lap.

_I_—_I couldn't._

The words left his mouth before his mind could grasp them.

"I'm not used to it anymore," he said in a barely audible voice. He couldn't let this go. He couldn't sit back and watch Naruto-sensei separate himself further from him.

Sasuke was scared but he was more afraid of Naruto-sensei drifting farther beyond his reach. There were only few important people in his life and he treasured them in his own way, and even if he didn't show it often, he tried to let them know how much he wanted them in his life.

The early loss of his parents had taught him a painful lesson—people always leave. He learned another as he grew up, and that was that death should be the only reason why people would leave him. That he couldn't stop death from taking his precious people away but, beyond it, he controlled everything else that would make them want to stay.

And he was selfish, Sasuke knew, wanting Naruto-sensei to stay. Wanting Naruto-sensei to stay, always.

"I see."

Sasuke raised his dark eyes, bright with a desperate hope for understanding. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding at Naruto-sensei's small smile.

"Then it's porn time, na, teme?"

He chucked a piece of cake with violent force aimed at his chortling idiotic advisor, his face a blazing red, glowering laser death with his homicidal black eyes. Naruto-sensei just laughed harder.

His eyes landed on the strawberry cake, whole but for two slices missing. An unholy smirk tugged on his lips.

Minutes later and the cake was gone.

"You _cheater!_"

Seconds later, after a covert swipe of icing from Naruto-sensei's nape, Sasuke realized that he was right years ago—

It was the best cake _ever_.

* * *

_The little boy woke up early the next day. His Papa was pleased to see him up and they had a happy breakfast. Soon, they were driving to the school where his Papa would teach and he would study._

_He couldn't wait!_

* * *

Kakashi gave him _Icha Icha Paradise Live Action Deluxe DVD Collection_ for his birthday.

Itachi banned their surrogate uncle from their house for two months and threatened to slap him with a restraining order after the latter chuckled suggestively. After doing a great show of throwing the collection in the trashcan, Sasuke snuck out at midnight to retrieve it.

"... Hn."

Itachi gave him a dry look and handed it to him, already wiped clean. Embarrassed and annoyed, Sasuke grabbed the DVDs—_"It's my gift,"_ he said, in a voice that dared his niisan to contradict him—and turned away, stopping when a soft object hit the back of his head.

"Use a tissue, Otouto. Happy birthday."

He could feel his blush surge from his toes to his face.

"And next time, please, save me a piece."


End file.
